A Tale of a Beauty and a Beast
by skyhoofhearted
Summary: Fairy tales can happen only in books-or so you think, and so did Miss Hermione Granger until she retells her younger days and finds that her life closely follows her favourite childhood story: Beauty and the Beast. She then knows, that life can have...
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Summary:** Fairy tales can happen only in books...or so you think, and so did Miss Hermione Granger until she retells her younger days and finds that her life closely followed her favourite childhood story: Beauty and the Beast. She then knows, that life can have a happy ending after all.

* * *

**A Tale of a Beauty and a Beast**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Hermione Annabelle Granger's real story of love and tragedy begins with her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had said her goodbyes to her parents over an hour ago as she boarded the Hogwarts Express, and she now sat in a cabin with her three best friends, looking out the window. Now that I have shared my part, I will leave you with the young lass herself...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ginny, Harry, and Ron, playing a game of exploding snaps, sat on the leather cushions that covered the hard wooden bench. I...well; I sat staring out the window, enjoying the scenery as the train zoomed about the plains of England. I sighed heavily as I thought about what I wanted to accomplish during my last year at school. Sure, I would miss the school dearly and all of its teachers...well, all except a certain Potions Master.

Although I had grown to love his subject over the summer, it did not mean I had to miss the teacher when I left. _When I left_—this year was equivalent to my senior year at a muggle high school and frankly, I'm terrified.

I have many options for a career and I still haven't decided what it is exactly that I would be doing for the rest of my life. However, I have this gut feeling that it would have something to do with potions

"Hey Hermy!" Ron said, "Wanna join?" I turned my head ever so slightly to glare at him.

"What have I told you about using that blasted name?" I knew my voice had a little too much harshness in it, but he kept persisting on using the insufferable nickname.

"Geez, touchy, sorry Hermione," he apologized and scooted away from me. I sighed.

"I suppose one game won't kill me."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I watched from my seat next to Ginny as the frightened first years entered the Great Hall for the first time. I smiled at those who waved at me.

I looked down to see my Head Girl badge shine brightly as the floating candles' light reflected off the polished medal.

It was a weird moment, because all of my years at Hogwarts, I would look at the Head Girl and have day dreams that one day it might be me wearing the badge and guiding people in the right direction, and now it _is_ me. It hardly seems possible.

The Headmaster cleared his throat—startling me—and began to give his traditional "Beginning of a New year" speech. Everyone, but the first years, was squirming in their seats, waiting anxiously for him to be done so they could feast. With his final words, the Headmaster clapped his hands and the mountains of food appeared in front of the gleeful children.

I idly sat, watching the children and professors alike, stuff their faces with the delicious looking meal. I waited patiently for Ron to stop grabbing at things before I attempted to fill my plate, otherwise if I had grabbed something Ron wanted, he would have stole it from my plate. I found that out the hard way. I laughed at the memory. Of course, I was not very happy at the time, but now I can look back on it with humor.

The time flew by as our group ate and talked non-stop. The topics of conversation varied widely with each moment. One minute we would be talking about quidditch and then the next we would be talking about classes the following day. It certainly kept me busy. Naturally, I had all the school textbooks read already; therefore I couldn't really talk about what the classes would entail. First off, everyone hated when I did that and second off, nobody, save myself, really cared. All any of the seventh years cared about was that this was their last year of schooling. Moreover, most of them were celebrating the fact that they wouldn't have potions with the dreaded potion's master.

I sighed and excused myself from the table. I made my way out of the Great Hall and to the Library. In my first year, I was surprised to find a muggle section, filled with the classics. I took my time reading just about all of them, but I always found myself picking up my favourites every few weeks. I just could not get enough of them.

I plopped myself into my favourite chair in an isolated corner, hardly anyone ever went past, and I picked up _Pride and Prejudice_ and began to read it, for about the hundredth time. I lost myself in Lizzy's world: one minute I'm reading about Lizzy's first encounter with Mr. Darcy, the next I was startled awake by a not too gentle shaking.

"What the—" I sat back up in my chair, lightening speed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes so I could see. I took a quick glance out the window and saw that it was dark out. How long had I been asleep? I looked at the figure before me with sleepy eyes. He was hidden in the shadows and I could not see who it was. He never spoke either. He just motioned for me to get up and follow him.

We were swallowed up in the darkness after I turned the lamp out on the table next to the chair. _The library must be closed_, I thought.

The lighting in the corridors did not change much. There were, however, a few torches that lit up as we went by, but they were always too far ahead for me to make out the person in front of me and they went out as soon as I thought I would finally be able to recognize my guide.

We walked in silence. I was too intimidated to ask questions. We turned down unfamiliar corridors and up and down several flights of stairs until we finally arrived in front of something familiar: the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

_What in the world?_ _I can't possibly be in so much trouble as to be taken to Dumbledore for punishment…can I?_

We ascended the escalator type of stairs and knocked upon the door to his office.

"Come in," came the reply. Obviously Dumbledore had been informed by the portraits, but as I walked in, that theory was shot through the roof because Dumbledore was fully dressed, as if he was waiting specifically for my arrival.

"Please, take a seat." He motioned for us to sit in the empty, over-stuffed chairs in front of his desk.

"Professor?" Both people looked at me now. I looked toward the person who brought me here and could clearly see that it was Snape. What was going on? He certainly did not look happy.

"Please Miss Granger, take a seat," Dumbledore repeated. "Severus if you'll close the door please." He did as he was told and came back without a word.

"Uh…no Professor, I'd rather not if that's okay," I said and walked up to the raised dais that held his desk.

"Okay Miss Granger. I have some bad news and some good news," he began. I looked at Snape and wondered why he was still here; if this had anything to do with him.

"Voldemort has complete control of the Ministry now. It is not safe for muggleborns, especially you because of your connection with Harry. You must go…"

"No. Absolutely not!" I cut him off, "I will not hide and leave Harry. Ron and I already made up our minds: we are to stick with Harry until the very end. I don't care if it's dangerous for me. I'll deal with it as it comes my way," I said defiantly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as I finished.

"I figured that you would say this, my dear, which is why both Ron and Harry have agreed to hide as well. All three of you will be under the protection of an Order member. I promise you Miss Granger, when the time for the battle to commence, you will be informed and will have the ability to participate if you still choose so when the time comes."

"Of course!" I said automatically.

"Now for the good news my dear: Severus here will be your protector."

I fell back into the chair behind me in shock. "What?" I yelled. I don't know what agitated me more: Dumbledore's stupid knowing-twinkling eyes or the idea of Snape protecting me. _He is __a Death__ Eater after all! I know that he __obviously trusts him, but he hasn't proved anything__ to me to convince me that he i__s innocent. Am I just supposed to take a leap of faith and hope that Dumbledore has his faith in the right man?__Besides that, how is a spy supposed to hide and protect me without fellow Death Eaters—or__ Voldemort__ himself—finding me? _My mind was racing with all these questions as I became aware of two sets of eyes staring at my flabbergasted face. I immediately went red and stood back up.

"Why him?" I asked pointing over my shoulder, "Why not Professor McGonagall or…or Lupin?" I had a gut feeling that Dumbledore wasn't going to change his mind on this matter.

I looked up with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to live with someone who had made me feel like a bug all these years. I did not want to hear these insults on a daily basis. Most of the time, I could handle them because I would only see him once or twice a week, but I do not know what it would do to me to hear them almost twenty-four seven.

Dumbledore looked on me with compassion in those great blue eyes. It almost felt like he could read my thoughts, and for some odd reason, this comforted me. If he could honestly read my thoughts, then I knew that he knew what he was doing.

Tears still fell down my cheeks, I couldn't help it, but I was calm.

"Because, my dear," he began to answer my question, "He is the most capable and most unlikely person to protect you. If Voldemort finds out that you three have gone into hiding, Severus will be the last person he suspects of helping." I nodded my head reluctantly, in acceptance.

"Well, will I be able to know where Harry and Ron are? Will I be able to write them?" I was afraid that I would never be able to see them again, well, at least until the last battle and at that it would be a slim chance if we were separated to begin with.

"Miss Granger," Snape's harsh voice began, "You must not know of either of your friends' whereabouts for this reason: if you are captured—in a very highly unlikely situation with me—" I snorted at his pride in himself and he glared at me in turn, "your captors will not be able to read your mind to find out where Potter and Weasley are located. You are also unable to write them because of the simple interference of owls." As he finished, he came up onto the dais as well and stood next to me. I turned to look back at Dumbledore pleadingly, but was met with an unexpected smile.

"Hermione dear, you must learn to forgive and trust. You must let go of past transgressions and trust Severus, or this could all end badly. I trust Severus with my life.

"Now, you have two hours to pack your belongings and say your goodbyes. Go my dear! Meet Professor Snape in the dungeons at one a.m. Keep safe and tell no one who, or where, you are going. If anyone asks, you are going home for the year and don't know when you'll be back. Your parents are too scared for you to come back." At the mention of my parents I started. Where would they go? Would they be safe?

"Ah yes, your parents are being relocated as we speak. It took a while, but Molly was eventually able to talk your parents into leaving. Obviously they know that you too will be going into hiding, that helped ease them some, but they wanted you to be with them. Everything is already arranged. Now go, you are wasting your time here!" He smiled again and shooed me out of his office. Snape stayed behind.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this new fic. I personally love it! I love Beauty and the Beast; it's my favourite and I really wanted to incorrperate it into a fanfiction story. This is the result. :) Please Review!

-Ryann


	2. Chapter 2 : Snape

_**When we last left our Heroine:**_

"Ah yes, your parents are being relocated as we speak. It took a while, but Molly was eventually able to talk your parents into leaving. Obviously they know that you too will be going into hiding, that helped ease them some, but they wanted you to be with them. Everything is already arranged. Now go, you are wasting your time here!" He smiled again and shooed me out of his office. Snape stayed behind.

* * *

**Chapter ****2:**** Snape's House**

"Now promise me that you tow will take care of yourselves while I'm gone," I said as I packed the last of my stuff into my suit case. I turned around to see Harry and Ron staring at me.

"Of course we will 'Mione!" said Harry as I ran to hug them both for what could have been the last time. My tears were spilling onto their robes as I pulled away.

They both walked me out of my dorm and into the common room where Ginny and Neville were waiting patiently by the fire to see me off.

Ginny was the first to notice our approach. She ran towards me, with her hair flying wildly about her, and gave me one of the bear hugs that only the Wealeys could give. She was crying also.

"I'm going to miss you so much, but you'll be safer with your parents. You guys could leave and hide until it's all over. Take care of yourself Hermione. You're one of my greatest friends." She pulled back and allowed Neville to take her place.

"I love you all and will miss you terribly. I guess this is my goodbye then," I said levitating my bags and turned to leave. I only had a few more minutes left before I was required in the dungeons.

"Are you sure we can't walk you to the gate?" Ron asked.

"No. Dumbledore gave strict instructions, but that is a sweet offer Ronald. Thank you."

I made my leave before I decided to change my mind and stay.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

The dungeon corridors seemed to stretch on forever, but I finally reached my destination. I walked into the dark and foreboding potions classroom. _Just like Snape_ I thought and allowed a small smirk to grace my face. I sat down on one of the stools and waited patiently for him to arrive.

I waited for at least five minutes and then I started to tap my fingers impatiently. _Where could he possibly be?_

Just then the door swung open and Snape walked in. I knew better than to ask where he had been, so I sat quietly waiting for him to tell me what to do. He looked at me with a question upon his face, as if he was trying to remember why I was there. Finally he motion for me to follow him.

"Where are your belongings Miss Granger?" he asked as we walked farther into the dungeons.

"In my pocket Sir. I used a shrinking charm," I replied but said no more, afraid that if I said too much, he would get angrier than he already was.

"Very well," was all he said until we arrived in front of a statue of Salazar Slytherin. _This must be his private quarters._ I thought. Hesitantly, I walked in after him, unsure if I was supposed to follow him or not.

"Sit," he said and immediately began to put up his wards again. He turned back towards me. "Miss Granger, I will not pretend to like this situation that the headmaster has forced upon us. Therefore, I will make no attempts to be nice to you now that you are under my personal care. I will still be the same snarky bastard you know. However, if you are in need of some items, you may ask my house elves or me personally if it is a matter of urgency. There will be certain ground rules I will expect you to follow, although rules have never stopped you from doing something you wanted to do before.

"Number one: I am still your teacher and you will treat me as such at my home. Number two: I still have to keep up my pretence here at the school so no one knows you are with me. Therefore, I will be gone during the day and during some meals. Number three: I will set up very strong wards when we enter the house and when I leave you by yourself. You cannot and will not leave the house without me. Number four: certain parts of my house are off limits. You will not enter them. If you do, you will be very sorry. I will show you these places when we arrive. Number five: I will give you a personal house elf," he held up his hand to stop my protests, "for your specific needs. Number six: my library you may use as long as you put the books back in their proper places. Number seven: the grounds surrounding the house are not under my wards. However the garden in the back is. You may wonder out there, but nowhere else. If you break this rule Granger, you may very well lose your life. But if you don't, I will be forced to restrict your access. Am I clear?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Number eight: you may write to your parents, but your letters will be given to me so I can send them from Hogwarts. Number nine: There will be nights that I will come home very late, probably because of a Death Eater meeting. If this happens, you _will_ remain in your room and will not wonder around the house. Sometimes certain meetings are held here. When this occurs, you will be locked in your room with your elf and I will set some extremely complicated wards. I will tell you when it is safe to come out. Also, when I return from meetings elsewhere, do not try to help me. I am capable of helping myself. Number ten: the will be a password to use for the floo from my house to Hogwarts and back. You will be given this password every time it changes in case of emergencies, and I will show you a "safe room" that is undetectable in the castle. This is where you will go when something terribly wrong happens and you'll be given a sign to use to tell me that you are there." He stopped and stared at me for a while. I felt awkward under his scrutiny.

"I may find it necessary to add more rules later, depending on the situation. If this happens, you will obey, or pay the consequence." He smirked and then beckoned me over with his head. He pulled a jar down from the fireplace mantle and threw some of the powder into the flames. He murmured something I couldn't hear and then stepped back to let me go first, but I was surprise when he stepped in with me and shouted, "Snape Manor". The room vanished and everything spun and turned green. I grabbed Snape and hung onto him to keep my balance. Within a few short seconds, we were back in a room, much like his private quarters back at Hogwarts.

I stood there marvelling at the beauty of the room and didn't notice I was still hanging onto Snape.

"Miss Granger, let go of me. I am not your mother," he snarled. I quickly released my hold on him and blushed.

"Sorry Sir," I whispered and stepped out into the, what I assumed to be, drawing room. He quickly stepped out of the fireplace into the room as well, but soon went through a door frame and down a long corridor. I followed him. The corridor was shorter than I thought; an aspect of magic no doubt. However, there we more corridors branching off from the one we were currently in.

Soon, Snape turned right and disappeared. I ran to catch up, and found that he was in the kitchen talking to his house elves. I stood far enough away that I could not hear, but close enough to see his facial expressions. He was not cruel or harsh to them, but gentle, and I assumed, patient. He talked to them in simple terms so that they could understand him, or so it appeared. He did not have his usual glint of cruel pleasure in his eye, like he got when talking to Harry, Ron, or me. But his eyes didn't show any loving or caring emotion in them either; they were neutral...like Switzerland. Yet it seemed that I was the only one who realised that this easy going temperament could change in an instant and he could explode with anger at anyone. I just hoped that he didn't use that anger to harm me during my long stay here. I wondered how much self control Snape really had. How long would it be before I annoyed him too much and he resorted to Death Eater tactics to take care of "the problem"?

Then Dumbledore's twinkling eyes appeared in my head and I knew that Snape would never inflict physical violence on me. Dumbledore trusted him enough to place my life in his hands. I just hope I could come to trust Snape in the same way...I had too.

Suddenly Snape turned and saw me, and that evil glint came to his eyes. _Oh dear, what have I done now?_ I instinctively stepped back into the hall and waited for him to chastise me on something I did wrong, but nothing came. Instead he walked a few metres back and took a left turn down another corridor. Again, I followed. I was startled when he spoke to me.

"We are in the East wing. This is where you will be staying," he said and turned to the right and opened up the engraved double doors. I went in and gasped. The room was of a light baby blue colour, but it was huge! A cherry mahogany four-poster sat on the far wall and a night table lay next to it. There was a chest, of the same wood, on the right wall and a vanity in the corner. There was also a door next to the chest that was cracked to reveal a walk-in closet. There was a desk on the left wall and several bookcases lined the wall with the door leading to the corridor. Off on the left wall, was another door that I assumed led to the lavatory.

"In case of emergencies _only_ I will be staying in the last bedroom on the left." He pointed towards the end of the hall. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to retire for the evening. I do have classes tomorrow after all. Oh, and I will be bringing your homework assignments home for you so you don't fall behind. We all know _that_ would just be catastrophic," he said sarcastically and then left.

The doors closed shut and I looked around the room again. I couldn't believe Snape had such good taste. It just wasn't like him. And then a thought struck me. This could have been a mistress' bedroom...if he ever had a mistress. She could have decorated this room in such a manner. But I put all these thoughts aside and took my miniature trunks out and set them at the foot of the bed. "Auctus," I murmured and found my bag full of my bath products. I was going to save my unpacking for tomorrow, since I would be cooped up in the house all day with nothing to do.

I grabbed the bag and headed to the bathroom with a pair of my pyjamas. I washed up and threw my pyjamas on and then curled up in the big queen sized bed and fell asleep quickly.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

The old fashion alarm clock woke me up the next morning at nine. _Funny, I don't remember setting the alarm._ But I was grateful to whoever did set the alarm. It took me a while before I figured how to shut it off. I stretched and yawned and scooted my way to the side of the bed and stood up. I went to my trunk with all of my clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was chilly in the house.

The curtains were closed so I went and opened them. The view I saw was unbelievable! I gasped in surprise and relished the view that the professor had given me.

Outside of my room was a beautiful view of the countryside with the rose garden in the distance. But what really took my breath away, was the sunrise and the colours that seemed to match the garden.

I shook myself out of my revere and went to the wash room to change and shower.

When I was done, I headed towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. I ate a satisfyingly good breakfast and returned to my room to unpack. I had absolutely nothing else to do. I did not know what to do with myself.

I decided to roam the house. It was then I remembered that Snape didn't go over what parts of the house were off limits. I wanted to find the Library, but I didn't want to wander someplace I was unwelcomed. So I headed to a place I knew was safe: the garden.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

It was late when Snape came back. I was still in the garden thinking when he interrupted my thoughts with a "Miss Granger, get back inside before you catch your death!" I was angry that he talked to me like that. I felt like I was being held as a prisoner. So I stormed back to my room without a word to him.

I was there for about a half hour before I heard a rapping on my door. "What do you want?" I said hoarsely. My voice was shot from crying.

"Supper is awaiting you Miss Granger. Come eat." This wasn't a request.

"I'm not hungry!" I shouted back.

"That wasn't a request Miss Granger, it was an order. Now come out and eat or I will break the door open."

"Well, you better be ready to break the door down because I'm not coming out, you bastard! I couldn't do anything today but sit in the garden and think because you didn't have the courtesy to tell me or leave a note saying what parts of the house were off limits. I was bored to death, and then you had the gall to tell me to get back inside like I'm your prisoner or something. And yet again, you're ordering me around like I'm some kind of house elf! You self-absorbed prat! You just break that bloody door down for all I care! It's _your_ house!" I flung myself into the bathroom and sat in the tub. I curled my knees up and placed wards and locking spells on the door. I started to silently cry again. How could I bear to live with this man; and for an undetermined amount of time? I need to get out.

I heard the bedroom door bust open and his angry footsteps approaching the lavatory.

"You insolent chit, how dare you talk to me in such a manner! You have books here in your room to keep you occupied. I only have one job that involves you and it's to ensure that you are safe. I am not to be your babysitter or a distraction for you. I have more important things to do than to keep you busy. The only place you are forbidden to go is the west wing. Now, _please_ come to dinner," he said all of this in a deadly whisper, but the last phrase was forced from his lips.

"No thank you!" I said defiantly.

"Fine, have it your way! If you don't eat with me, you won't eat at all!" he shouted. He turned on his heel and slammed the door shut.

I took down my wards and opened the door a crack and looked to see if he was truly gone. He was, so I stepped out and went to my bed and pulled back the covers. I slipped under the duvet and curled up in a ball and fell asleep, hoping that I would think of a way to leave this wretched place.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They all made me feel better; I was having a crappy time. :) I don't know how long this will end up being, but it definately isn't over yet! Not until the fat lady sings...(I might just find a place to incoorperate that too...lol). My goal is to update weekly, but I don't know if that is exactly plausible. I won't promise anything because life happens.

-Ryann


	3. Chapter 3 : Potential Problems

_**When we last left our Heroine:**_

I took down my wards and opened the door a crack and looked to see if he was truly gone. He was, so I stepped out and went to my bed and pulled back the covers. I slipped under the duvet and curled up in a ball and fell asleep, hoping that I would think of a way to leave this wretched place.

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Potential Problems**

I awoke the next morning by a ray of sunshine beaming in through the window. I stretched and got out of bed. Today was Saturday...crap, today was Saturday! I would have to spend the whole day with that blasted man! I needed to figure out how to avoid him today. He was the last person on the earth I wanted to see. If there was just some way to contact Dumbledore and tell him what a horrible man Snape is, maybe then Dumbledore would reconsider his choice.

I sighed heavily and quietly snuck out of my room and headed towards the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and was promptly shooed out by several house elves.

"Miss must goes to the's dining room," said one of them.

I conceded figuring it was one of those things house elves had to do. I walked a few doorways down and saw the reasoning for the house elf's words: Snape. He said nothing to me as I entered and sat in the chair exactly opposite his. He was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and barely looked over his paper to acknowledge me. I glared at him and crossed my arms. I was too hungry to go a day without meals.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" he finally asked when a house elf brought him his coffee.

"Yes," was my curt reply. I didn't have to speak to this man if I didn't want to, so I was going to keep to a minimum discussion level. Childish I know, but it was Snape. He used these same tactics before so I see no reason why I can't use them now.

He laid his paper on the table and stared at me...for a long time. By the time a house elf brought me my cup of coffee, I was extremely unnerved. I finally struck up the courage to speak. "What is your problem Professor?" I said as I set my cup down.

He blinked and looked at me strangely. I kept his gaze until our meal arrived. I then only picked at my food. I had a plan. The house elves came and cleared our plates away. I soon followed them out of the room without so much as a look at Snape. I didn't even excuse myself from the table. I just left.

"Two can play your game Miss Granger," I heard him call after me. I turned around and gave him an innocently curious look.

"I've no idea what you're talking about Professor." He had walked up behind me and was now only feet away from me.

"Come, stroll the grounds with me." This was not a request.

"No," I replied stiffly. "I'm not a hostage to be ordered around." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Fine, _please_ come take a stroll with me. It would give me great pleasure." There was no hint of sarcasm. I over looked him twice to make sure he wasn't jesting with me. He looked honestly genuine in his request. Grudgingly, I gave in and followed him out into the garden.

We walked in silence for a while. The cold demeaning teacher atmosphere vanished as we walked side-by-side. I felt inclined to start a half-way decent conversation with him, but I held my tongue, not knowing how he would react to small talk.

After a while, I gave in; I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore. "Professor, do you mind if I asked you a question?" He didn't answer so I went on, "Do you like _Andes_ mints? They are my favourite muggle candy."

He looked at me with one of those, 'what in the world?' looks. The kind of look that makes you squirm in your seat with embarrassment. "Never mind," I replied and walked fast so he couldn't see my face, which was as red as the Weasley's hair. Unfortunately, his strides were longer than mine and he soon caught up with me. He stood in front of me, halting my escape.

"What brought that on Miss Granger?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I was honest with him, "Just curious; besides the awkward silence was getting to me." I waited for his reaction. He just looked at me. "Well, do you?"

He smirked and turned on his heal, his robes billowing, like always, behind him. _Arrogant bastard!_ He certainly wasn't going to change just because he was 'babysitting' me, that's for sure!

I ran to catch up and smiled up at him. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think I would be able to get along with him just fine. We walked a little further until we came upon a bench beneath a tree. He gestured over to it and I sat down. He sat next to me. He turned his head and studied me for a while.

"I don't know," he said.

"Sorry?"

"I do not know if I like _Andes_ mints or not. I've never had one before." He looked away as if embarrassed by his answer.

"Oh...right. I forgot. You are a pureblood. Well, I'll have to get you one sometime." I looked over at him, but his eyes were glued to the flowers across the way.

"Actually Miss Granger, I'm a half-blood. My dad was a muggle, but we could never afford to eat out. We barely had enough money to live on the way it was," he said and stopped. I couldn't believe he was telling me all this, but I listened intently anyway.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," he mumbled under his breath. Then all of a sudden, he straightened up and stood. He looked down at me expectantly. He offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and we continued to walk. "You're school assignments are in your bedroom. You may notice another addition to your room. I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty to add a potions lab for your homework in my class. We could have some private lessons. I understand you've taken a fancy to the subject. Is this correct Miss Granger?"I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you Professor Snape. I appreciate the offer." I didn't want to sound like a silly excited first year, but I felt like one I was so giddy. As he looked down at me again, I could have sworn I saw a smile creep on his face. However, as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"Yes, well, you better go in and work on some of your homework. We wouldn't want the know-it-all falling behind now do we?" He smirked and opened the door leading to the house. I walked to my bedroom, restraining myself from running all the way, and Snape had vanished.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I woke up to the sounds of: "Miss...Miss? Wake up Miss. It's is lunch time Miss." I sat up groggily and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I must have been exhausted! I had never fallen...well, I have lately with Snape around. Anyway, I pushed myself off the bed and followed the house elf out of my room and into the hallway where I ran into the devil himself.

"Sorry professor, I just woke up," I said and again attempted to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes I know." I looked at him curiously but he gave me no answer. We walked together to the dining room and had our super.

"Will you join me in the lounge Miss Granger?" I looked up surprised that he had invited me to do something with him yet again. He was usually a secluded person, a recluse if you will. He fumbled with his next words, apparently he read too much into my expression: "I...would like to..."

"It's okay professor, I don't need an explanation. Yes I'll join you." My anger from the night before and early this morning had vanished. It was curious.

We went into the lounge and sat. He pulled a book off the self and nodded for me to do the same. I suppose he wanted to do this every day after lunch, at least I think that was what he was indicating earlier. He sat down in a plump chair and I sat on the love seat in front of the fireplace. We read in silence.

The fire suddenly burst into life. It scared me so badly that I had jumped back, hard enough that it tipped the love seat backwards and I fell with a loud _thump_. "Ouch..." I groaned and ducked as the book I was reading came tumbling down out of the air. I could hear Snape smothering his laughter as he walked towards me. He picked up the book and set it on the stand next to the over-turned love seat; he then proceeded to pick up the love seat. I rubbed my head where I had hit it. He then just burst out with laughter as I stood up, still rubbing my sore head. I would no doubt have a headache soon.

"I'm not finding this funny Professor Snape," I said as I sat back down. He just laughed more and sat next to me. "And I don't appreciate that you did that on purpose." I looked at him crossly.

"Rest assured Miss Granger; dear Severus did not set the fireplace ablaze." I jumped again, but Professor Snape outweighed me and kept the love seat in its place.

I placed a hand over my heart. "Professor! You gave me the fright of my life!"

"I'm sorry my dear. May I come through Severus?"

"Yes Headmaster."

Dumbledore came through and sat in Snape's previous chair. He looked solemn, especially after the show I just gave.

"What's the matter Professor? Has something gone wrong? Is Ron or Harry in trouble?"

"Settle down my dear, Ron and Harry are just fine. This matter concerns you only." He sighed heavily before continuing, "Your father..."

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Please tell me he's okay. My mum and dad haven't been hit by Death Eaters have they?" I could feel the begins of tears forming in my eyes. I willed them back.

"Your father had a heart-attack Hermione; a pretty massive one too. He's stabilized and in a hospital. I thought you should know though dearie." There was no twinkle to Dumbledore's eyes today. My hand had stayed in its place over my mouth. I turned to Snape. The question formed through my eyes. He looked at me for a long agonizing moment before he nodded his head.

"I will escort you there," he said. I nodded my head not caring if he held my hand there and back, as long as I was able to see my parents. I looked back to Dumbledore and he had that maddening twinkle to his eyes now.

"Thank you professor for telling me this." I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"You're very welcome my dear, now I must be getting back to Hogwarts." And with the final details and good-byes, he stepped into the floo and vanished.

"Now Miss Granger, I'm sure you know how one must apparate and disapparate to and from Grimmauld Place. Since my house is probably on twenty-four hour surveillance, we must do the same. I trust you'll be okay with side-along apparation?" I nodded my head again. "Good, then let us be on our way." He led the way to the front door. He looked at me and then down at himself. "We cannot appear in the hospital looking like we came from a medieval festival," and with that said, he transfigured my robes to a jumper, trousers, and trainers. When he was satisfied with his formation he opened the door and carefully made sure our robes were not extending past the first step. He slipped his arm around my waist and disapparated us to the Ridge Lea Hospital in Lancaster.

As quick as his arm was around me, it was just as quick (if not quicker) to release me. I walked around the building and entered the Emergency Room.

"Where may I find David Granger?" The receptionist looked at me and then her computer. She told me and I ran with vigour to the lift. I was closely followed by Snape, but I paid him no attention as we exited onto the floor and I ran down the corridor to find my dad's ward.

I poked my head into every room, not recalling the number of the room the lady told me, and sighed heavily as I found the one with my dad's name on the outside. I rushed inside and knelt next to his bedside. Mum was in a chair asleep on the other side. Hot tears started to roll down my face.

"Shhh, the sweet-pea, it's okay. I didn't think you would even know about this little episode." He chuckled then continued, "But no matter, you're here and I'm thankful for that." He kissed the top of my head and lifted my chin so he could see my face properly. He wiped away my tears with his thumb and smiled. "There's nothing to worry about darling. I'm fine."

"I know that now that I've seen you, but you must understand the fright that ran through me when Professor Dumbledore came and told me. Oh daddy," I said hugging him firmly, but not too much, "I've missed you so! And I love you so much, and mum."

"We know dear."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," I said and got up off my knees and went towards Snape. I went down the hall a little way and then stopped. I turned to face him.

"Okay, I don't care what Professor Dumbledore has done to ensure their safety. I want to do something that I _know_ will be safe for them. I want to change their names and send them to America, or someplace equally as far from Europe as possible. Maybe an obliviate...temporary of course, anything so I know they will be safe. Is any of that possible professor? Can I do that?"

"Are you willing to make such sacrifices? Not being able to see them until Voldemort is vanquished? Not being able to write them? If you die, which is very highly unlikely _(did he just give me a compliment, or was he boasting again?)_, could you bare them never knowing who you were or that they even had a daughter? And if Voldemort wins, which he won't, could you live knowing what you did and never being able to have a proper family gathering with them again? Would you be able to live with yourself?" He looked at me with such seriousness, there was no way I could not mistake his sincerity. _He really does care, but why?_

I looked up at him and with confidence I said, "Yes sir, I am willing to go to great lengths to save my parents."

There really isn't a word to describe Snape's expression after I said that. He looked almost...surprised.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I love them," I said without hesitation. Again, his face contorted into something almost like confusion, but it was gone before I could suitably decipher his expression.

"Then yes, Miss Granger, I can arrange for them to move to any place you wish and change their name, but you, I am afraid, are going to have to get their consent." I nodded and headed back to the room.

This time when I entered, mum was up. She rushed to me and hugged me the way mothers only could hug their child. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered in my ear.

"You too," I murmured back. She let go of me and led me back to dad's bedside. I sighed and said, "Please hear me out before you say anything. I want to know you guys are safe. I want to be able to know for sure and the only way to do that is for me to do something about it. So I would like your permission to change your names, move you into another country, and _temporarily_ remove your memories and plant fake ones. I don't want anyone capturing you and harming you in anyway, and this is the only way that _I_ will know you're safe." Tears were threatening to overflow again, but this time, I wasn't alone. Mum and dad whispered with each other for a very agonizingly long moment.

Dad looked at me and mum looked out the window. "We don't like this in the least bit, Hermione, but if it will ensure that you stay hidden then we will do it. Whatever it takes, but we have one question: how will we get our memories back?"

"I will remove the spell put on you and you will receive your memories back," Snape said silkily as he came into the room for the first time.

"Mum, dad, I would like you to meet Professor Snape. He is my guardian, if you will." Greetings were made and explanations as to how this would all go about.

"You will be there darling when we...well, you know, when we _change _won't you?" my dad asked.

"If you want me too."

"We always do darling. Come here," my mum said and hugged me once more. I leaned down and hugged my dad again as well.

"Be safe my princess," he whispered. That was our little secret pet name. He only used it on special occasions, especially when we just had a father/daughter day outing. Tears spilled out of the corners of my eyes. I smiled faintly.

"Take care of yourselves, both of you," I said waving at them as I turned to exit the ward.

"You take care of our little girl Mr. Snape," my dad said with as much gusto as he could muster.

"I will sir. Take care," he replied.

Snape and I left the hospital with a dark cloud hanging over our head. _How are we to tell the Headmaster?_

_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! So far so good, I'm keeping on track with updating! And finals are next week so I should be free to write soon. :) Yay! Please leave a review.

-Ryann


	4. Chapter 4 : In Which Snow Falls Indoors

**_When we last left our heroine:_**

"You take care of our little girl Mr. Snape," my dad said with as much gusto as he could muster.

"I will sir. Take care," he replied.

Snape and I left the hospital with a dark cloud hanging over our head. _How are we to tell the Headmaster?_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: In Which Snow Falls Indoors

We had fallen into a routine after that first weekend, nearly five months ago; the weekend following that my dad was released from the hospital, so Snape and I went to their safe haven and did a temporary obliviate and then sent them to the state of Indiana.

We also had fallen into easy conversations during our reading and meal times together. Saturdays were spent in the lounge and garden and Sundays were spent on my homework, mostly potions. The way he taught me in the lab felt more like an apprenticeship than an actual class. It was exciting! I was also able to learn more from this one-on-one experience than if I was back at Hogwarts. I still had the usual essays to write, of course. I received detailed notes from all my teachers on Fridays (when I received my homework as well), explaining that week's lessons. It became a comfortable arrangement and I became used to it...compared to my first few days here.

"No Miss Granger, you must stir five times counter-clockwise before you add the asphodel; otherwise you will ruin a perfectly good potion." His hidden compliment took me by surprise. I looked up at him and blinked.

"Why do you always call me 'Miss Granger' even now when we see each other on a daily basis?"

"Because _Miss Granger_, you are my student and I am your teacher."

"It's not like I'm going to forget that professor. I just thought that since we're probably going to see a lot of each other that it would be nice if you called me Hermione. I'm tired of hearing my title. I need to hear my name or I think I'm going to forget it!" He smirked at that.

"Okay...," He winced a little and then grunted out, "Stay here Miss...Hermione." And then he fled the room. I would have smiled at the mention of my name coming from his lips, but I knew that he had been summoned.

"Like I've got anywhere else to go!" I called after him, hoping to lighten his mood a little.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I had just fallen into a light sleep in the lounge when I heard the door squeak open and a muffled, "blasted door". I sat up. I waited for the bright light to come on, but it never did. This scared me. This person might not be Snape. I quietly grabbed the table lamp and followed the silhouette to the cabinet I assumed held Snape's liquor supply.

I had the lamp poised over his head and was getting ready to hit him when he suddenly turned around and grabbed the lamp. As he did this he gasped with someone who was in extreme agony. I dropped the lamp and covered my mouth, backing away. It was Snape alright, but he was badly hurt. I hurriedly turned the light on and ushered him to sit on the couch.

"May I look?" I asked him, hesitant on his reply.

"No, you should be in bed Miss Granger," he said pointedly. "You shouldn't have stayed up for me." But his expression said otherwise.

"It's Hermione remember? You're not my mum, I will do as I please," I said then added, "Well, if you won't let me help you, then I'll need to floo Madam Pomfrey." I went towards the floo.

"No, I've had worse things than this; I'll take care of it. Now leave," he pointed towards the door and winced.

"You're not able to Professor. I don't care if you've done it before by yourself. I'm here now and I'm going to help you. So suck it up and lie down."

Surprising me, he did as I told him, unbuttoning his frock coat to reveal a muggle undershirt. I grabbed my wand from my sleeve and performed some standard x-ray spells. He had several broken ribs and nasty slashes across his chest and arms. I repaired his ribs, but the gashes could heal the muggle way and leave no scaring, as the rest of his body was covered in them.

I summoned a house elf and bade him to fetch me a bowl of boiling water and a rag. He came back in record time. I dipped the rag in the water and made to cover his wounds. "This might sting a little," I warned.

A low hiss escaped from him and he pulled his arm back. "That did a little more than sting," he growled.

"Well, if you would hold still, it might not sting as badly," I countered.

"It wouldn't have stung if you had just left like I asked you and let me heal it the _magical_ way." He smirked at his comeback, expecting me to be speechless.

"You don't need any more scaring, besides, you need to learn to swallow your pride and appreciate it when someone _offers_ to help with genuine concern."

He quickly shut up and conceded to let me continue cleaning his wounds out.

When I had finished I got up to leave and return to my room.

"No, wait," Snape called after me in a tone that said he was taking a low blow to his pride. "I..." sigh, "I need help getting back to my quarters. Will you help me?" I tried to hide the smile that threatened to hurt Snape's pride even more. I walked back and held his waist while he put his arm around my shoulder and let me carry his weight.

We walked very slowly back to his bedroom, as I couldn't heal his broken ribs perfectly; they would still hurt a little. _Note to self: check up on medicinal spells...especially about mending broken bones._

I laid him on the bed and took his shoes off. I then proceeded to cover him up.

I turned to leave and then looked back as I was closing the door. "I'll be right outside your door if you need something. Don't be afraid to yell for me!"

I gently closed the door and went to my room quickly. I grabbed my glass of water, a pillow, a blanket, and a book and book-light and then walked back 

down the corridor to camp outside Snape's door. I transfigured my glass into a cot...but a more comfy one. I lay down and propped my pillow against the wall so I could read in a semi-sitting position.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I woke to the sound of someone moaning. I threw my book down on my bed and ran to the door. I opened it and ran inside. Snape was lying on the floor and he was currently trying to get up, but met the floor again. I promptly walked over to him and helped him back in bed.

"What were you doing out of bed?" I asked. He looked sheepish and set his face in a grimace.

"I needed to use the loo," he said and turned over in the bed so all I could see was his back.

"Well, did you make it or do you still need to go?" I was met with silence.

"Well come on then, can't have you going in the bed. And I do seem to remember telling you to yell for me if you needed anything."

He turned around and swung his legs over the side of the bed. I helped him down and across the room. He held onto the wall for support and shut the door behind him.

I went back to the bed and sat on it, waiting for him to get done. He would never be able to depend on someone else. He was too bloody arrogant and proud. _Well now, he's going to have to change that attitude if he's going to come home all battered up like that!_

There was a loud crashing noise behind the door. I jumped up and started to bang on the door. "Are you alright Professor?" No response. "Professor?" Still no response, so I opened the door carefully. The sight that greeted me was not one I cared to ever see again.

Snape was sprawled out on the floor by the tub. His trousers and pants were pulled down like he was getting ready to pull them back up. I rushed over to him not caring that I was seeing more of my professor than anyone but his mother has probably ever seen. He was hurt and needed help. I put my ear over his mouth and found that he was still breathing. I looked at his chest and saw it rise and fall rhythmically. I sighed heavily in relief. I shook him a little to wake him up but there was no response. _Great! He's passed out._

I lean back over him trying to determine what would have caused this. I doubled checked everything to make sure it wasn't something serious, and then I got to his head. I parted his lips so I could smell his breath. He had been drinking! He was drunk and passed out as a result. This was just dandy! How was I—by myself!—going to get him back into the bed?

_You _are_ a witch Hermione! Use a levitation spell!_

I did just that and while he was floating I summoned some night clothes from his wardrobe. All that came flying in was a pair of comfy trousers. I charmed off his clothes and charmed the trousers on, careful to respect his privacy, even though he was in his own world. I then managed to gently lay him in his over-sized bed and I pulled the covers over him. I was greatly disappointed in him, but there was nothing I could do about it. I just expected better of him...like actually _trying_ to get better instead of drinking himself into oblivion.

I summoned all alcohol substances in his quarters and removed them. I walked down to the lab and proceed to make a hangover potion I knew he would need when he awoke. I did not want him to be even curter to me just because he had a headache.

Three hours later I finished the potion and bottled it up. I put the extra in my room storage system and one vile on the nightstand next to his bed. I also moved my temporary cot and things into his room so he couldn't pull another stupid stunt like that again or at least without waking me.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I woke up later to rustling bed sheets. _What now?_ I lazily got up off my make-shift bed and walked over to Snape's bedside. He was still there wrestling around with his sheets like he was having some sort of nightmare. I stood there for a while figuring he would just wake up and go back to sleep, or at least calm down, but the longer I stood there the more violent he got. I didn't know what to do. Should I wake him or should I just let him wake up himself and run the risk of injuring himself?

"Miss Granger! Watch out behind you!" he yelled. I turned around quickly only to be met by his wardrobe. I looked back at him and could see the sweat beads rolling down his forehead. He was still dreaming and apparently I was in trouble. I did the only thing I knew how to do: I would try to calm him without waking him, just like I did with the multitude of children I babysat for over the summers.

I sat on the side of his bed making soothing noises and dodging his thrashing hands. I finally grabbed his left hand and held it in between both of mine. He calmed down a little then. "Shh, it's okay professor. I'm right here. I'm alright. Everything's going to be okay," I kept repeating phrases like these to him until he stopped shouting and thrashing about. I kept cooing. It's stupid I know, but it had the effect I wanted it to. The good thing about this whole situation is that he wouldn't know that it happened 1) because he was pissed and 2) he was still asleep.

When I was sure he was alright, I laid his hand down on his chest and made to get up and change his sheets since they were drenched in his sweat. But his arm came right back and was waving in the air wildly, like he was searching for something and then his hand collided with my arm and his grip tightened so I couldn't leave.

"Don't go, stay," he pleaded. I knew it was wrong because he was asleep and didn't know any better, but he refused to let me go, so I had no say in the matter.

Cautiously I climbed into the queen sized bed and lied down next to him. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!_ I turned on my side so my back was facing him. I lied that way so I could make a fast retreat when he let me go, but he never did. Instead he pulled his body up against mine and with him, the covers. He unconsciously pulled them over us and spooned me. How much more _awkward_ could one get?? What was I doing he was my _professor_!!

I tried to sit up to right what I did, but his grip around my waist tightened and wouldn't let me budge. I laid there in a panic. I did not know what to do or what _he_ would do when he woke up to find his student in bed with him. I tried to think of different solutions be each one I came up with he seemed to know already and pinned me back against himself.

His nose was buried in the back of my head. He sighed and said, "Don't go Hermione. I need you." He mumbled something else but I couldn't hear it. What was he talking about? He didn't need me...did he?

I pondered this and then something my mother used to tell me came to mind: _People repress what they are really feeling to avoid unnecessary contact or uncomfortable situations, but subconsciously, one cannot help but express how they really feel; this is why people talk in their sleep. The mind can't keep in the secrets of the heart._

I ran this over and over in my head until my eyelids would take no more and I could not keep them open any longer. Unwillingly, I succumbed to the sleep I desperately needed.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I rolled over and the sun brightly shone onto my face, causing me to wake up. I groaned in frustration because I had had only a few hours of sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was met with a pale, chiselled chest._ Hey...not too sha...NO I _will_ not think like that, especially about my __teacher_. I tried to back up slowly so he wouldn't know I was leaving or wake up and even know I was _in_ his bed. But his arm shot out and kept me from escaping, yet again. This time, his eyes did open and saw me there. I looked up at him in panic and he just stared back at me for a long while, before it finally registered that this _wasn't_ a dream. He shot straight up and I fell back onto the hard carpeted floor. I rubbed the back of my head where it collided with the ground. My legs were still tangled up in the sheets, so half the covers came tumbling down upon me. _Oh brother!_

Snape leaned over the edge of the bed and just stared at me...again. I uncovered myself and cocked my head at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"What, pray tell Miss Granger, were you doing in _my_ bed?" he said at last.

I gulped down my fear and stood up so I would be on the same level as him (in some respects), and I was met with chilly air. I had a tank top and shorts on. "I, Professor Snape, was in your bed because 1) you would not let go of me and I had no choice and 2) because you asked me to stay with you. I tried to 

get out of your grasp several times, but each time was a failure. You were too strong for me." I spoke with confidence that I did nothing wrong, because technically I didn't. I had no choice.

"That is not possible," he said.

"Well sir, you tell me why I was in your bed then?" I stood there for a few more seconds and then picked up his covers and threw them back on his bed. I then grabbed my wand and levitated all of my stuff from his room back to mine without another word to him.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

About two hours later, I came out of my bedroom and made my way to the kitchens. My stomach was growling. The house elves grudgingly gave me some extra food and sent me on my way. I decided to eat in the garden. I was wearing my muggle jeans and sweatshirt.

I had finished my chicken salad sandwich and was about to leave the gardens to continue on my transfiguration homework when I spotted an _Andes_ mint on the cobblestone pathway.

"What in the world?" I said and picked it up. I examined it for several seconds before opening it. There was the candy sitting peacefully inside the wrapper. I checked for jinxes, hexes, or some sort of dark magic, but found nothing of the sort; I even sniffed it: nothing. So, I popped it in my mouth, savouring the rush of chocolate with a hint of mint. I looked at the wrapper once more and found an arrow printed on the inside. Curious I looked up to see where it was pointing. I found another mint lying on the ground a few meters up on the path. I, again, went to it and ate the candy, looking at the wrapper: another arrow. _Interesting._

This pattern continued for a while until I came upon a part of the greenhouse I never saw before. A door led off the back part of the glass room. I doubled checked the wrapper to make sure it was where it was pointing. Snape had never said anything about another room off of the gardens so I didn't know if it was safe to go there or not. My instincts told me that it was okay…that I was _supposed_ to go into the next room. I looked around for another clue and found an _Andes_ mint sticking halfway out of the bottom of the door. _Must be right!_

I opened the door and was blinded for a few minutes by a bright light. I covered my eyes so I could see more clearly and I saw a figure standing in the middle.

Once I could finally make the fuzzy images into actual shapes and items I noticed that this was not another room, but it was actually outdoors; where the sun shone freely and the birds sang. I gasped in surprise and shivered from the cold and basked in the warmth of the sun shining upon my face. I opened my arms wide and twirled like I when I was younger and carefree. It was snowing. I was startled out of my revere when someone coughed.

I stopped and was met with Snape's intense gaze.

"I want to apologise for not believing you earlier Hermione. I trust you enjoyed the candies?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you very much. They were delicious." I smiled. "Did you like them?"

"They were…interesting. I suppose you could say I enjoyed them as well." Silence followed afterwards.

"Thank you for taking me outside. I really needed it," I said.

"Yes, well you are welcome. However, I must say, you are still indoors. I created this room to simulate the changing seasons because it is never safe to actually be outside. Especially near my house and grounds. I like the snow and I would terribly miss it if I was stuck in my stuffy house all day." He paused and thought for a moment more. "You are welcome here anytime Hermione. This is just as safe as the greenhouse."

Later on, I blame it on the chocolate bribe and adrenaline for being in the snow, but I somehow drew the courage up, briskly walked over to Snape, and hugged him. I still don't know why I did it, but I was glad I did for he never acted the same towards me afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! And I hope this is satisfactory for you. My final exams are this week and I will be done with school Thursday! I'm excited to say the least. :) I hope everyone has a great summer.

-Ryann


	5. Chapter 5 : Surprises Are Nice

**_When We Last Left Our Heroine:_**

"Thank you for taking me outside. I really needed it," I said.

"Yes, well you are welcome. However, I must say, you are still indoors. I created this room to simulate the changing seasons because it is never safe to actually be outside. Especially near my house and grounds. I like the snow and I would terribly miss it if I was stuck in my stuffy house all day." He paused and thought for a moment more. "You are welcome here anytime Hermione. This is just as safe as the greenhouse."

Later on, I blame it on the chocolate bribe and adrenaline for being in the snow, but I somehow drew the courage up, briskly walked over to Snape, and hugged him. I still don't know why I did it, but I was glad I did for he never acted the same towards me afterwards.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Surprises Are Nice

Later on in the day, I was lying on my bed doing my homework when a soft tap at my door broke my concentration. I marked my place in my text book with my quill and rose steadily from the bed, making my way to the door. I opened it and saw Professor Snape standing there. I don't know who I was expecting, but I was surprised when his face was the one I was presented with.

"Are you ready to continue with the lab we never finished?" he asked with one quizzical eyebrow turned upwards. I was stunned.

"Um...sure, just let me..."

"Don't worry about it, Miss Granger, it will be there when you get back," he said without a second glance at me. I quickly pulled my sweatshirt over my head and threw it behind me, to pick it up later and put it back where it belonged. I followed Snape to the lab next door. I closed the door behind me and looked up from the floor. There was a table full of presents of all sorts.

I gasped in surprise and put a hand over my heart. "What in the...oh dear! It's my birthday isn't it? I forgot all about it!"

A smirk appeared across his face for a flitter of a moment. I walked to the table and inspected the gifts. There was one from McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. There were also two more unmarked packages.

"You are to open those last Hermione," he said and summoned a couple of stools for us to sit on.

I looked at him with a raised brow, but did as he asked. I opened McGonagall's gift. I was curious because this (Dumbledore included) was the first gift I had received from a teacher. I pulled out a red silky cloth. _What the..._I gasped and hurriedly shoved the revealing cocktail dress back in the box. I could feel the blush working its way up my face. I was too embarrassed to chance a glance at Snape, but I could feel his humours smirk radiating on my back.

With a shaky hand I reached for Dumbledore's gift. Scared out of my wits that he conspired with McGonagall, I hesitantly and slowly opened his present. It was a big box. Carefully, I opened it and peeked inside. Behind me there was a snort of laughter. I turned and glared at Snape before returning my attention back to the present matter. I saw more cloth, but this time plenty of it and in gold. Boldly now I pulled out the dress to discover that it was a ball gown with a petticoat and everything!

My expression said, "wow" I just knew it. And Snape was stunned as well. "What would I ever do with such a beautiful gown?" I asked to no one in particular; therefore I was surprised—yet again...it was getting old to say the least—when someone did answer.

"Why my dear, you are to wear it to a ball. I thought that was quite obvious!" Dumbledore said as he stepped into the room with McGonagall following closely behind.

I would have smiled brightly at my visitors, if it were not for the fact that Dumbledore stated the obvious which made me look incompetent. "I know that sir; I just don't ever see an opportunity to wear it. When am I going to a ball?"

He just smiled at me with his all-knowing twinkle and sat on a stool nearby. McGonagall followed and stood behind the headmaster with her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you haven't opened my gift yet. I was hoping to be here to tell you that you might want to open it in private," she said with a glint in her eye that gave her away.

I bowed my head in embarrassment, but said nothing.

"Ah...so I see you have opened it. And how do you like it?" Her voice was layered with a hidden smirk.

"It is...very becoming, professor. Thank you," I ground out. She laughed, knowing me all too well.

"Well my dear, we didn't mean to barge in and stop the festivities; please continue with your gifts. I am anxious to see them too," Dumbledore said kindly.

I smiled and turned to pick up Mrs. Weasley's gift. It was a Gryffindor scarf and mittens. I smiled at the memory: she had asked why I didn't have either, when I went to the burrow last winter and I told her that I had not the time to go and buy new ones. She was one to never forget the details. I carefully laid the gift aside and turned to Ron's present. He bought me a book I mentioned in passing that I would have liked to have had. _Just like his mother_, I thought. Ginny bought me some lingerie and another book. My face turned bright red when I pulled out the skimpy clothing. _What is it with people and clothes?? Do I dress that badly?_ Conscious of myself I hesitantly looked down at my clothing: jeans, flats, and a nice shirt.

Shaking my head I opened Harry's gift. He bought me several CD's of my favourite muggle bands: Evanescence, MCR, The Dresden Dolls, and The Beatles. He also bought me a portable CD player so I could listen to them, instead of having to wait and stare at them until I could get mine from home.

"Now which one do I open first professor?" I asked. He handed me the bigger package. I saw a card inside and opened it. I read it, and then read it again. It was from my parents. Tears were forming in my eyes as I read it a third time._ Love you always baby, Mom and Dad._ I turned my questioning eyes to Snape. How could this be? They are not supposed to know who I am.

"They made sure that they bought you a birthday gift before they...left," he answered. I nodded and opened up the rest of the gift.

"Wait," Snape said. "There's something else you must open first." He went to the only dark corner of the room and brought back a huge instrument case: a cello case. My eyes widened as I realised the enormity of the gift. My parents had bought me a cello!

I had been bugging them about learning how to play for years and I finally gave up because I received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. But I never gave up trying to learn music. I read loads of books from the library and information online.

I sat flabbergasted at the sight. Snape just stood there holding it upright.

"Now you may open the rest of it," he said.

I returned to the box to find it filled with musical books of all sorts; Books on how to teach oneself to play, to the first lesson books, to harder scores. There were even CD's to go with some of the books so I could hear the pieces, and for the harder scores, there were CD's with accompaniment. There was also a music stand and grease and extra strings and a guide on how to take care of my new instrument.

I was so excited and anxious to start learning how to play that I almost forgot the one last gift on the table. It was unmarked. I picked it up and opened the slim little box. Inside laid the most beautiful piece of jewellery I had ever seen. I gasped and slowly pulled it out. The necklace was an elaborate and excellently crafted piece. It was pure silver and the eloquent designs and patterns indicated that it was handcrafted and specially requested. The heart shaped pendent was spectacular and breathtaking. In the centre of the heart was another smaller sapphire heart. It is impossible to describe such beauty. I stared at it for the longest moment until Dumbledore coughed.

"Why don't you put it on my dear?" he asked.

I did as he suggested, except I had a hard time trying to fasten it through my bushy hair. I struggled for a little while until I felt a pair of hands take the necklace from my grasp. I moved my hair out of the way and it was soon fastened and lying on my neck. I turned around and saw Snape.

"Thanks," I said shyly. He nodded.

"Albus, Minerva, may I ask if you will be staying for dinner?"

"I think that would be lovely my dear boy! How very kind of you to invite us," Dumbledore said.

"Why don't you two go see to dinner arrangements? I would like to have a word with Miss Granger," McGonagall gave the two men a look that would have frightened Voldemort himself. It took all of my self control not to laugh at the sight. But as soon as they left, she turned towards me and then I knew I was in for something.

"You my dear are in need of a little birthday make-over," she grinned evilly.

"But...I didn't think you..."

"I'm not my dear."

"Then who?" I asked.

Right then the fireplace in my room was activated. I rushed to the door and saw Ginny step out. I let out a squeal of joy and ran over to my friend.

"Oh how I've miss you Gin! Wait," I pulled back, "how..."

"Dumbledore made me swear not to tell," she smiled back and we embraced again. "However, it's for just this once. We can't risk too much. Now, we've just about an hour to gussy you up. Quick, sit down!" Ginny ushered me over to the vanity and promptly pushed me down. Professor McGonagall stood by looking through the few items I had managed to put in the wardrobe.

"Where is your formal clothing Hermione?" she asked.

I blushed and answered, "I didn't bring any professor. I didn't think I would have a need for it."

"Well then my dear, I guess it was a good thing that we bought you those dresses aye?" She smiled and walked into the lab to retrieve the presents I had forgotten in the excitement of the moment.

A surge of joy swept through me once again as I saw McGonagall bring in my cello and carefully placed it at the foot of my bed.

"Hold still," Ginny said, turning my head forward again. She was fixing my hair. She used a combination of muggle hairspray and curling iron and spells to put my untameable hair up. I do not know how she did it or what she did, but my hair had never looked better.

"There, done with your hair, now onto your makeup."

I groaned and turned to face her. McGonagall had left some time ago, but had laid the red cocktail dress she bought me out on my bed, along with the lingerie Ginny had bought me.

"Just a tad more blush here...and a little eye shadow there...There! You're finished. Now, get dressed," Ginny shoved both the dress and underclothing into my arms and pushed me to the bathroom.

Hurriedly I changed and went back out. Ginny stood there and admired her work. "You look absolutely stunning 'Mione. Go knock their socks off! And write what happens down, I want to know and we won't be able to talk for a while."

"You're not joining us Gin?"

"Afraid not. Dumbledore only approved an hour, and the girls will get suspicious if I'm gone too long." She smiled and hugged me one last time.

"I'll miss you 'Mione. And write everything down. I want to hear about all the stuff you do while you're stuck here and after we finish off this bloody war." She moved towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful off powder.

"Bye Gin, take care!" I yelled at her retreating form.

A sudden knock at my door startled me. I quickly blinked back the tears so they wouldn't ruin the makeup Ginny put on me. "Just a moment!" I shouted at the door and ran to the vanity to double check everything. The dangling sapphire teardrop earrings complimented the necklace very well. I brushed a difficult strand of hair back behind my ear and straightened my dress out. I grabbed the red pumps off the floor and ran to the door.

I was greeted by Professor Snape. I struggled to put the shoes on as he stood there watching me. I stood up once that was accomplished and turned to go down to the dining room. However, Professor Snape offered me his arm. I stood there not knowing what to do for a second before I took it. He led me to the living room where Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall sat waiting.

"Oh, my dear Hermione! You look absolutely gorgeous! And the dress is very becoming on you," McGonagall smirked.

"You look very beautiful Miss Granger. Wouldn't you agree Severus my boy?" Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Yes headmaster. She is very beautiful," he said. I looked up at him to read his expression. He didn't sound forced or polite and his face swayed neither one way nor the other. He said I _am _very beautiful, not look, but I am sure that was a mistake. But Snape never made mistakes...did he? I mentally shook my head and stored away this information to reflect on later after dinner.

"Thank you," I blushed. I looked down at my own attire: the cocktail dress was backless with a halter top. The neckline was daring and was meant to show cleavage I didn't have. The bottom was slanted; the left side was to the top of my knee and slanted upwards to the middle of my right thigh.

It wasn't until the awkward silence that followed did I realise that I was still hanging onto Snape's arm. I hastily let go and sat down in my chair. It was then that a house elf decided to show up and announce that dinner was ready. Snape offered me his arm once again. Flustered, I stood up and took it once more. Dumbledore and McGonagall followed suit.

Snape led us into the dining hall and pulled out a chair for me. I gratefully took it and conveyed my thanks to his retreating back. He pulled the chair to my right out and promptly sat in it. Dumbledore and McGonagall did the same across from us.

Dinner, for the most part, was uneventful so I had time to turn over what Snape had said earlier. And came to the conclusion that I didn't know what he meant. I would just have to watch him closer and see if I can see anymore tell-tale signs.

After three courses and tea, dinner was finally over. I prayed a silent prayer of gratitude to whatever god was out there. My feet were killing me and I was getting sleepy. Snape escorted me to the sitting room once more. There Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore said their goodbyes and parted with us.

That left us in another awkward silence. I sat down on the loveseat debating with myself whether or not to ask him what he meant by that: if it was just a slip of the mouth or if he meant something else. However, I was interrupted by a book being handed to me. I took it and looked it over. Snape sat next to me.

We each opened our separate books and read silently with only the crackling fire making noise. My eyelids soon began to drift shut. I stifled a yawn.

"Hermione, maybe you should retire for the evening." I vehemently shook my head and forced my eyes open, but I didn't comprehend what my eyes were looking at. The next thing I knew were strong arms lifting me and carrying me out. He was warm and I curled up towards the source of heat for I was fairly cold with the little clothing I had on. He laid me down on my four-poster and removed my shoes. I was in that weird dream state: half awake, half asleep, but I distinctly remember asking him to stay. The bed dipped and I knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who took the time to send me a review. Each one made my day! This chapter is the quickest one I have ever written. I wrote a majority of it in a night. I hope the quaility is the same and up to your expectations. Please feel free to leave reviews, whether good or bad. However, I wish that if you do chose to leave a bad review, to make it constructive critisim otherwise it is pointless. I don't care to hear how you don't like the pairing or plot. You have the choice to read it so don't, others apparently like it so I would appreciate it if you left some pointers instead. Thanks so much!**

**-Ryann**


	6. Chapter 6 : Meetings

**_When We Last Left Our Heroine:_**

"Hermione, maybe you should retire for the evening." I vehemently shook my head and forced my eyes open, but I didn't comprehend what my eyes were looking at. The next thing I knew were strong arms lifting me and carrying me out. He was warm and I curled up towards the source of heat for I was fairly cold with the little clothing I had on. He laid me down on my four-poster and removed my shoes. I was in that weird dream state: half awake, half asleep, but I distinctly remember asking him to stay. The bed dipped and I knew no more.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meetings**

_The following morning, I woke up to luscious sunshine on my face. Unwilling to open my eyes just yet, I rolled over to try and sleep again, but I was met with a body. Keeping my eyes closed, I felt the person sleeping next to me. He had no shirt on, but he did have on pyjama bottoms, thankfully._

_I felt his hand come up and caress my face lovingly. I smiled and slowly fluttered my eyes open. I leaned into his gentle caress, wanting nothing more than for him to touch the rest of my body that way. I could feel the need for him to touch me building with each gentle brush of his thumb against my cheek. He smiled back at me._

_"Good morning sunshine. You must have been exhausted; you've slept 'til noon." The voice was familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I've heard it before. My eyes were still trying to adjust to the brightness of the room and the light playing upon his face just served to make it blurrier. He swiped his thumb over my lips. "Have I ever told you how desirable you look when you first wake up?"_

_Conscious of how I looked now, I pulled my hand away from his chest to comb through my sleep tousled hair. When I moved I noticed I was no longer wearing the dress I had worn the night before. Instead it was replaced with a silky nightgown_

_His free hand reached for mine to still my movements._

_"No, don't mess with it Hermione. You look absolutely beautiful the way you are." As he said my name, I knew immediately that it was Snape who was holding me, who was telling me I was beautiful, who was touching me, and who was causing my body to react in ways I never thought possible!_

_"Professor I..."_

_"Shhh," he smiled and put a finger over my lips to silence me. "I thought we dropped the titles long ago my dear." I smiled back at him and looked up into his dark eyes. His face progressively drew closer to mine until he was finally close enough to kiss me._

_His passion behind the kiss told me more about how he felt than the words he could ever put together ever could. I gave in, enjoying the feeling of being everywhere at once but in only one place. I was hyper-aware of the close proximity of our bodies as well and as we deepened the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and drew him ever closer. Our legs met and entwined themselves. He rolled on top of me, never breaking the kiss and ever so slowly slid the silky material up my leg. I gasped in surprise and broke the kiss in the progress. This action tore me in tow: I didn't want the sensations that were driving me batty to end...to see how far he was willing to go and the other part of me was grateful for the break—I didn't know how he would react if things went too far. After all, it was just yesterday that he was angry to find me in his bed._

_"Severus..." I said, unable to finish my thought. However, i liked how his name flowed from my mouth. It was natural, like it was the only name I was meant to say._

_He wasn't paying attention to what I was saying and I'll admit I had a hard time concentrating on what it was I wanted to say because he was nibbling at my neck, leaving my body aching for more of him. I was enjoying this way too much and he was too eager with his ministrations. Something was wrong, but what?_

_I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to continue on with this...this...dream-like heaven. It was absolutely brilliant! I never thought he would be the type of person to be a closet romantic, but maybe I was wrong for once. How I hoped I was wrong, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong here._

_Sucking in a deep breath I pulled him off of me to look into his eyes. That's where I found the problem: this was not the Snape I knew at all. His features were altered, his nose not quite so big, his hair perfect, and he was not the pale man I had taken care of two nights ago. No, this wasn't Severus. And as I thought about it, it made sense: Severus would never use endearments like this Snape did—especially towards me—and he would never touch me in the ways he had, he wouldn't even give straight answers without using his Slytherin tactics somehow._

_I jumped out of the bed and stared at him. I closed my eyes trying to figure this out. _What is going on?? _I felt someone gently shaking me._

_"Hermione, Hermione," he said. I shook my head vehemently. No, I would not succumb to his tricks. Then the voice grew louder in my head, "Hermione! Wake up, Hermione."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and my dress had found its way up my leg. Severus was lying next to me propped up on his elbow and one hand gently lying in front of him on the bed. His humorous smirk told me that I was in reality once again. _It was a dream! It all had been a dream!_

I was thankful that he had no idea what had been going on, but I was also disappointed that none of it was real. It had felt nice to be wanted for something more than just my brains...to actually be wanted as a woman. And there was one thing I could be sure about: I could no longer deny that I liked my professor as more than just a crush; my body had given in to the dream that he wanted me. I could still feel the touches as if they had been real. I wanted him, but I didn't know if he wanted me or if it was just my imagination. Although the two nights ago, and even last night suggested that he did in fact want me as a woman.

I let my body fall back onto the bed and I just laid there for a while. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes again.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he sounded concerned and I looked up at him. His eyes betrayed nothing.

"Yes I'm fine. I just had a...a confusing dream 'is all." I gave him a reassuring smile and got up off the bed. He followed suit. I noticed he was still wearing the robes from the night before, but his shoes were missing, as were mine.

"You're not mad that I stayed?" he asked, truly surprised, seeing as how we were in the same predicament as yesterday, only in opposite roles.

"No, I asked you to say and you did." I smiled as I began to make the bed.

"You know, the house elves will do that."

"Yes, but I am perfectly capable of picking up after myself. I don't want to become lazy or dependent," I said, leaving the end open to remind myself that I couldn't stay longer than I was grudgingly welcomed.

When I diverted my eyes back to his, he stood on the other side of the bed helping me, with a dumbfounded expression. I was so taken aback. I couldn't believe he let his mask slip! Was it something I said, or an epiphany or what?

We finished quickly and then stood in awkward silence.

"Well Hermione," he said after a while, "I will let you change and I will meet you in the dining room for a brunch." He then abruptly left the room, with his usual robes billowing about him.

After a refreshing shower to clear my head a little, I got dressed and made my way down to the dining room. We ate in silence. Periodically, I chanced a glance at him and I would catch him looking at me. Yet, every time our eyes met, he swiftly diverted them back to his plate. There was definitely something going on, but what?

As always, after our meal Severus escorted me to the sitting room and we read quietly to ourselves. It was during this companionable time together that the fireplace turned green. Severus gave me a worried glance and I took off from the room at top speed. Something was wrong and I did not want to be in the middle of it. He was not expecting anybody and the headmaster would have appeared as he did before instead of actually coming through uninvited.

I gently closed the door behind me, but I never looked back. Instead I kept moving forward at a jog back to my solitary room. Out of breath and in panic mode, I shut my door quietly and slid down to the floor, trying to reach a normal breathing level again.

I settled down and placed a few wards and locking charms upon my door. When I felt satisfied with that, I took a few books a pillow and a blanket and Crookshanks with me to the bathroom where I barricaded myself inside and placed even more wards and charms on it. I still was not completely content with my work, I was still worried that something would go wrong, but I calmed quite a bit; calm enough to sit in the tub with my blanket, pillow, Crookshanks, and new book and think of all the possible situations and horrible miss dealings that could go wrong for both me and Severus.

First of all: who was it that came through unexpectedly? Was it Lucius, Dumbledore, some old colleague of Severus, Voldemort himself? And depending on the person, was this sudden call a meeting, new news of some value, a get-together to catch up on lost time, or possibly...a death warrant? Another pang of fear and anxiety hit me as I realised this last revelation. What if someone had come to kill Severus, and I just left him! I could not very well leave him to die!

So I climbed out of the tub unceremoniously and left my cat in the lavatory as I pulled down the wards to both my bathroom and my bedchambers. Acting on emotion rather than logic, I ran down the corridor as quickly and as quietly as possible. I was so caught up in my terror that I did not see what I ran into. Instead I bounced back and fell to the floor with a loud thud. I sat back up hastily and shook my head to clear the ensuing headache, which in effect did not help but to ensure to worsen it.

The thing chortled and I realised I had run into a human, but it wasn't the light and friendly chortle of someone kind and caring such as Dumbledore or McGonagall. No, it was dark and menacing, suitable for someone such as...I looked up at the person. Sure enough, the Death Eater mask was in place so I could not recognise the man. This definitely was NOT good!

Should I scream for help and possibly draw more men to my attention or should I get up and run for my life? So many possibilities and so many of them would lead to my imminent death.

Before I could come up with a plausible course of action, he bent over and roughly picked me up, shoving me into an empty room across the hall. Terror radiated through my body giving me extra adrenaline causing my heart to beat violently fast. No one was coming to rescue me. I was to get out of this myself, but how?

I thought and thought, but the only solution that kept creeping into my mind was to scream and hope someone worse—like Lucius—didn't show up.

He approached me slowly and backed me up against the wall. I was trapped and had no escape route. _Great going genius!_ Oh what to do, what to do??

Nervously, I looked to my right and then my left to see if I could use anything. Nothing. Great.

"I figured Snape was hiding women somewhere, but I never found any before." He looked excited. "You must be a special one. Still very young." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he put his left hand up by my head, against the wall. His right he placed on my hip. He moved closer and bent his head towards mine.

My eyes held all my fear inside them I know, because I could see them reflecting from his mask. But his mask quickly disappeared after that to reveal a face I was not familiar with. I panicked and screamed. He covered my mouth with his right hand as if expecting me to do something rash. He pulled out his wand and gagged me. I struggled against my bonds, even though I knew well that I had no chance in removing them. I racked my brain for something else...something I vaguely remembered learning from a close mate.

He now had my hands pinned above my head. I wriggled under him trying desperately to get away. But I regretted moving like that because I immediately felt his reaction against my stomach. _Sick psychopath!_

He moved his left leg forward to rest against the wall next to my right hip, making him closer to me that before—if that's possible. Tears started to stream down my face, reacting in a way my vocal chords were unable to. I still struggled against my restraints, even though it was useless and it just resulted in making him harder. There was nothing I could do to save myself. I was going to be raped and then killed afterwards. _Why did I leave my room? _

He leaned in towards my face again, this time successfully meeting my cheeks. He kissed me gently. He took both of my hands in one of his to free his right hand, which wiped my cheeks clean of tears. But my tear ducts kept producing even more at his gesture. My eyes were so blurry.

He rubbed his thumb across my check and then down to my neck. His lips followed where his hand went. I could not figure out what he was playing at. He was being so kind and gentle...except for gagging me and holding me against the wall. It almost seemed as he was trying to please me as well as himself.

I blinked away my tears, but as each one fell, it was replaced by another. Then suddenly his hand came down and squeezed my breast. My eyes widened in horror. I struggled more this time than I did before. I tried my best to scream through the cloth in my mouth. He grew impatient and ripped my blouse off. I twisted and turned, thrashing about trying to free my hands; none of it worked. He was at least three times stronger than I was.

I felt his hand snake up my skirt and his finger found its way under the waistband of my knickers. His touch on my sensitive skin was like a feather tickling me. My knickers soon joined the pile of ripped clothing. He tore the bottom of my skirt to give him easier access. I screamed my lungs out, hoping that the pitiful and muffled sound could possibly catch someone's attention.

The next thing I knew was that the Death Eater was off of me and on the floor. Someone had come up behind him and threw him to the ground. Someone heard me! I quickly ran to the far right corner and cowered there as I watched the scene before me unfold. Tears were just pouring from my eyes now and I couldn't keep them from coming, which made it difficult to discern the people and shapes fighting each other. However, I knew that it was Severus, by his demeanour, who had come to rescue me. But what struck me funny was that Severus was not using his wand to battle the man, he was using his fists. He was punching him repeatedly in the head and other various places! I was shocked. Suddenly the mysterious man backed into a corner desk and fell to the floor. The desk must have been an antique because it broke as the man fell. The legs of the desk had very pointed ends, but still a little dull from use. Severus picked one of these legs up and used it as a club to beat the Death Eater in the head; successfully bashing his head in. I cringed and cowered further into my corner. Knowing that he was capable of such violence like I first realised when I arrived here didn't help ease me at all. I knew that he could turn on me like this at any time. I sobbed harder and curled into a ball not wanting to see anymore, but knowing I would have to face this man later.

Rather than looking at what would happen next, I heard it. I heard the man in agony scream as Severus ran the dull end of the desk leg into him. Then I heard a snapping of a wand. I covered my head with my arms and leaned into the wall, crying.

Swift footsteps approached my corner and I knew it was Severus, but quite frankly, he scared me more than the other Death Eater, who now was dead. I tried to double over and make myself smaller to get away from him, but he was having none of it.

He knew exactly what was running through my mind because he whispered in my ear, "Shh...it's okay Hermione. I would never EVER touch you that way. No harm will come to you. I promise. You're safe. It's okay," he repeated these last several sentences to me over and over until I had calmed down quite a bit. He rocked me back and forth on the floor, cradling me in his arms, stroking my hair.

When I finally stopped sobbing, he tilted my chin up to look at his face. He gently wiped away my tears. His expression was not one of anger or hostility, but one of gentleness and worry. "Are you okay Hermione? Did he hurt you or violate you in anyway?" he asked with sincerity.

I shook my head. "Not anymore than what you see here," I replied looking down to see myself clad in nothing but my bra and half ripped skirt. I blushed a bright red then, realising who was holding me and how inappropriately I was dressed. "I'm sorry Professor...I...I just..."

"Shhh...don't worry about it Hermione. We'll talk later. As for right now, let's get you back to your rooms. And I think after all of this you could call me Severus," he gave me a half smiled and pulled me to my feet, tucking me under his arm. We walked out of the room together. I never glanced back at the corpse or the cursed room.

We made it to my room without running into anyone else. He eased my door open and I stepped inside. He followed me, closing the door behind him.

"I think you should know," he started, "that if I had not killed Morren, he would have killed me to get to you and then explained to the Dark Lord that I was hiding things from him." I opened my mouth to interject, but he held his hand up. "He was bound to die soon anyway. I also think you should know the explanation I will be giving about his disappearance to the Dark Lord: Morren simply walked into a room off limits. However this particular room was warded and guarded with deadly spells and hexes, of which Morren walked right into. He was known for wandering into places he was unwelcomed to snoop about so this is a very believable thing. That's why I don't want you wandering about in places you don't know either, because there are very real rooms like I've describe. They could kill you. I haven't had the time to go through the entire manor and remove spells. Now, please stay here until I come back. And try to get some rest. I'll set up wards for you so you won't be disturbed." He gave me another half smile and a brief hug before he left me by myself.

I collapsed on my bed and sighed deeply. Never again, would I venture outside of my room after being sent there. Ever. I jumped up as I heard a scratch at my bathroom door. It was then I remembered that I had left Crookshanks in there. I lifted the spells and let him out. He crawled up in the bed with me as I laid down to think, but I was worn out from today's activities and soon sleep took me from the cruel reality.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while and that's because I've been grounded for the past few weeks. I'm so far behind! I don't think I'm going to get caught up so I'll just post what I have now and try again to be consistant, but no promises! Sorry for making you guys wait so long. :( I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7 : Downtime

**_When We Last Left Our Heroine:_**

I collapsed on my bed and sighed deeply. Never again, would I venture outside of my room after being sent there. Ever. I jumped up as I heard a scratch at my bathroom door. It was then I remembered that I had left Crookshanks in there. I lifted the spells and let him out. He crawled up in the bed with me as I laid down to think, but I was worn out from today's activities and soon sleep took me from the cruel reality.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Downtime**

I awoke the following morning to a tender shaking. Lazily I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Sitting up, I saw that it was Severus who woke me and who brought a tray of breakfast for me. _Hmm...breakfast in bed. Interesting._ There was even a flower in a vase.

Greedily, I accepted the tray of food and asked, "Are they...gone?"

He nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yes, they all left early this morning. It was just another meeting about a raid in a muggle town nearby; nothing about attacking Hogwarts or trying to find a way to get to Potter yet. I suspect that there won't be anything of the sort for a little while longer. The Dark Lord enjoys making a scene so he'll put if off until he thinks no one is expecting him, which gives meaning to 'expect the unexpected'." He flashed one of his half-smiles and sat down on the edge of the bed watching me eat. This made me flustered and extra cautious of how I ate things.

I smiled back as I wiped my mouth with my napkin and drank the last of my orange juice.

"How are you this morning?" he asked seriously as he set aside the tray. He laid it on the bed next to us. I shrugged my shoulders looking at my hidden feet.

"Okay I guess. I'm still a little rattled from last night." I flushed as I remembered the events of the previous night and how my clothing was everywhere but on my body. _What must he think?_ I cleared my throat, embarrassed. "Um...if you don't mind, I would like to freshen up, and then I'll meet you in the sitting room?"

"Oh, of course," he said, picking the tray up and headed out of the room. But he still stood by the cracked door way. I could see the edge of his frock coat. I decided it was time to fess up.

"Crooks! There you are," I said to no one. My cat had gone wandering about sometime in the middle of the night and had not returned yet. "I must tell you about Severus." At the mention of his name, I could see a little more of his black robes, as if he was leaning in closely, hanging on to the edge of my every word. "I had this crazy dream about him, and he was everything I never knew he could be. He was gentle and caring and sweet, and he just showed me all of this last night. He has it in him Crookshanks, it just takes a bit of prying. You should see him when he smiles." I sighed lost in the thought, forgetting my purpose for talking to myself. I wanted to make it known to him, but there was no way on earth I could tell him this to his face. "It brightens my day. He's...he's...I don't know Crooks. I really like him. I mean, I REALLY like him. But I don't know if he feels the same way or what I should do about it. I'm so confused." I sighed again and plopped back onto my bed. "Actually," I said, sitting back up, "Crooks, he never did show me where the library was. That will be the sign: if he shows me the library, I'll know that he feels something towards me...why else would he just miraculously remember to show me it. I won't tell if you won't." Smiling to myself I continued, "Okay...well I better get in the shower. He'll wonder what I've been doing and I can't very well tell him I've been talking to you. He'll think I've gone nutters!"

I laughed and made my way to the lavatory, smirking at my own conniving skills.

Thirty minutes later I made my way to the sitting room where Severus was already waiting for me. He was pacing the room. I looked at him with curious eyes before asking, "Is something wrong?"

He didn't hear me come in because he jumped a little.

"No, nothing at all," he replied as he made his way to the bookshelf and picked up a book. I followed suit and sat down on the love seat next to him. I read slowly, trying to ignore his obvious nervousness. He was fidgeting, which was very out of character. Something was bugging him and I knew what, but I wasn't about to let on that I knew.

"Are you sure? You're very fidgety," I said looking up from my book.

"I am not fidgeting," he replied firmly, gracing me with his trademark sneer.

"Really, then explain why you keep moving and bouncing your leg. I'm so distracted that I've read the same line five times already and I've _still_ no idea what it said." I smirked and put my finger in between the pages to hold my spot. "Something has your knickers all in a twist and I'm beginning to think it will help tremendously if you get it off your chest."

He sighed heavily looking from me back to his book which now lay closed upon his lap. I cocked my head waiting patiently for him to start talking, but instead he pushed himself up off the couch and laid the book back on the shelf. He offered me his hand. Mentally marking my place (_page 256_) I set the book down gently on the end table and took his hand.

He pulled me up and stood behind me, never letting my right hand out of his. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes." I did as he told me and I felt his left hand rest upon my hip as he guided me through the door and out into the corridor.

We took several turns and tight twists about the manor. I lost all sense of direction after about the first five minutes. I couldn't resist anymore. "Where are you taking me Severus?" I asked, curiosity getting the better part of me. I was itching to know what he was doing.

"You'll see," he whispered in my ear. I could hear the smirk that I knew was on his lips presently. He was pleased that I was curious.

Finally after what seemed like hours—but could only be just a few minutes—we stopped. He let go of my hand, and reluctantly I let him leave me. I could now feel him standing in front of me just staring.

"What are you on about?"

Instead of replying, he took both my hands in one of his and led me forward. I heard a door squeak open and then another. _Must be double doors._ We walked a little farther, I presumed into the room and then his guiding hands were gone again.

"Keep your eyes shut," he instructed. He sounded a good distance away. Shortly after warm, luscious sunshine lit my eyelids and I smiled, turning to face it full on.

"What..."

Another bout of sunshine from several sides at once hit me. I smiled, unable to finish my sentence.

"Okay...open them," he said once again holding my hands.

I opened them slowly, excited but nervous at the same time. I gasped. After my eyes had time to adjust to the bright sunlight, I saw bookshelves everywhere! I slid my hands out of his and turned around. The room itself must have been at least three stories tall with the bookshelves on the outer walls reaching the ceiling. There were bookcases in the middle of the room as well in neat lines but they were only one story tall, to make room for the second level. There was a spiral staircase extending as far as I could see right next to me. And there were sliding ladders, one for each wall, leaning against the bookcases. I circled around several times, awestruck at the amazing library. I could see part of the ceiling from where I stood. The second and third levels were just strips of walkways floating above us, but each runway had bookshelves lining each side. It was phenomenal!

I could see that the ceiling was painted, but I could see the details. I turned back to face Severus, with my mouth hanging open.

"I...I...Words can't describe how I feel. This room is beyond fantastically amazing! I love it. Thanks so much for taking me here Severus. I don't know what I can do to thank you," as I said this, I took hold of his hands again, contemplating on if I should hug him. I did and then tilted my head upwards and soundly kissed him.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and deepened the kiss. He tensed up when I did this, but slowly relaxed and ran his hands through my bushy hair. Eager he lowered his hands onto my back running them up and down, sending pleasant tingles throughout my body cause me to shiver. My hands released their grip on his face and started to comb through his hair. Ever so slightly, we moved backwards until my back was pushed onto a bookcase. We hit it hard enough that some of the surrounding books fell to the floor and I broke the kiss with a gasp.

Afraid that he would regret what happened so far, I captured his face again, making sure he knew that I was fine with this. He looked at me with an acquiescing expression and greedily captured my lips again.

His hands came to the bottom of my shirt and started to lift it off of my body. I stilled his movements with my hands and broke the kiss again.

I looked at him with regret in my eyes and said, "I'm sorry Severus. I'm just not ready yet."

He leaned his head on my forehead. "I understand Hermione," he said giving in but his voice was full of disappointment.

"It's just that after..."

"I know; it's honestly okay with me. In fact, it's probably for the best that we don't do more than this for a while."

Our breathing was laboured. We stood there in silence, trying to catch our breath until my stomach betrayed my hunger.

He smiled. "Hungry? I imagine it is well after lunch time. Shall we?" he asked, offering me his arm.

I put my arm through his and we walked together to the dining hall.

We ate together and then made our way to the lounge. We picked up our books that we had abandoned earlier and sat on the loveseat. I moved closer to him and pulled my legs up to rest beside me on the cushion. I leaned into Severus's right side and he put his arm around me. We read in silence for a good while, but I got restless quickly.

"Severus,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if we go to the library now?" He shut his book and looked at me.

"No. Actually, I was just thinking about that myself."

I smiled and put our books up. He led me back to the library and this time I took notice of every hall and every turn.

Several minutes later, we arrived at the grand double doors. The magnificent carvings and designs that went into just the doors was worthy of Michael Angelo himself! It was unbelievable. We walked in and I walked up the staircase to the upper levels. I wanted to see the ceiling.

Reaching the third landing, I could finally see the ceiling clearly. It was just like the art done in the Sistine Chapel—again, by Michael Angelo. It was incredible! I had never seen anything like it before. I gasped in surprise. It was beyond any words that could describe beautiful.

"You like it?" I heard a soft whisper in my ear. I jumped.

"Yes, very much. It is beyond amazing. I...I can't describe it." I struggled to convey my meaning.

"Yes, my grandfather was one of Michael Angelo's friends and requested that he paint and design his library."

"Your..."

"Yes, he lived in Michael's day. Wizards tend to have long life spans as I recall," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, I was raised as a muggle. So it's still new to me how long we actually live," I snipped back. He smiled a little and I moved on, looking at all the splendour of the books.

I picked one up and dropped it with a scream as a hand reached out to grab me. Severus was there with in a step and replaced the book back.

"Some of these books are...not friendly to muggleborns. I rather you did not come up to the third floor without me." I nodded my head in acquiescence.

"I must go and report to the headmaster now. I trust you'll be okay here until I return?" He asked as he guided me back down the stairs to the main level.

"Yes. I'll just stay here."

"Okay, just try not to harm yourself or pick up anything dangerous." He smiled as he said this and I nodded my head once again. He gave me one last longing glance before he was out the door.

I looked after him for a while, hoping he would change his mind and come back. He didn't. So I proceeded to walk up and down the aisle until I found a particularly interesting book and I sat down in a big comfy chair to read.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest. It cannot be helped. This is how it flowed best. Thanks again for the reviews and PLEASE keep them coming! :) Oh, and a little hint for chapter eight : do you like the snow? That's it. I'm telling no more.

-Ryann


	8. Chapter 8 : Something There That

**_When We Last Left Our Heroine:_**

I looked after him for a while, hoping he would change his mind and come back. He didn't. So I proceeded to walk up and down the aisle until I found a particularly interesting book and I sat down in a big comfy chair to read.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Something There That Wasn't There Before**

I awoke with a start. I was soaked with sweat and panting for air. I had a nightmare. I was being attacked again, only this time I didn't know the outcome; I woke up before the end. But I was glad to know that I somehow managed to make it to my own bed. Then I rolled over and saw Severus lying next to me.

He was awake and watching me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay? You started screaming right before you woke up," he asked sitting up.

"Yes, just a nightmare. How did your meeting go?" I spoke as I made my way closer to him.

"The same as usual I suppose. I'm glad though that you and your friends are not allowed to go to the meetings." His eyes held a far off look at this last statement.

I snuggled up to him, burying my face in his still fully clothed chest. I moved my head so I could talk clearly.

"Why?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me. He sighed heavily before giving me an answer.

"Because, little lioness, there are some things that you and your friends do not need to know. Not all the information I bring is...pleasant."

He watched for my reaction but I gave none. Instead I laid there and thought about nothing. After a while he got up off the bed and pulled me to my feet.

"Let us get something to eat together before I leave for Hogwarts."

We walked out of the room together, close to each other, but not close enough to be touching.

As we sat down for breakfast, Severus and I talked about school and his classes, and what I was missing at Hogwarts. As breakfast dwindled down, the grandfather clock in the room started to chime and Severus looked up quickly.

Shooting to his feet, he hastily sat his napkin upon his plate and apologised to me for his abruptness, but that he needed to get to class.

"It's okay Severus. I understand, besides I'm sure I'll find something to do while you're gone," I said with a smirk. He gave me a weary glance before he finally realised I was teasing him.

He graced me with a half smile and said, "Yes, but please remember that the third floor is off limits in the library. I don't want to come home to find you lying on my floor dead...or worse, stunned."

My eyes widened as I realised he was teasing me as well and he smiled fully in return. But that phrase kept nagging at the back on my mind. Where had I heard something like that before? I couldn't place it before he left through the sitting room fireplace.

I meandered back to my rooms while trying my hardest to place that phrase: 'dead...or worse, stunned.' Then it hit me...like a rock! I had said something similar to the boys in first year: 'I'm going to bed before either of you get us killed...or worse, expelled.' How childish that was now that I think about it, but I truly did mean it then. I was naive. The thought of being expelled from a magic school was just bloody horrific, but now that I've been through so much of the life threatening situation, I'm not sure that would have been such a bad thing.

Yet thinking of the boys gave me a pang of guilt that I was forbidden to write them. So I pulled two sheets of parchment out and an ink well and quill. I would write the boys even if I could not send the letters, at least they could read them later and it would possibly relieve me of some of my guilt.

I sat down at my desk and began to write:

Dear Harry,

I hope you are doing well. All's quiet on the western front. Actually, I kind of enjoy it. I have time to myself. Time to read again! But you wouldn't care for that. I hope you are not too bored with your—what would you call them...your protector? But you would kill at that title—well, you know who I mean. And you better be keeping up with your studies! I'm not there to help you anymore. Ron better be doing the same, or we're going to have to have a talk....

My safe-haven is quite nice. It's splendid actually and it has a massive library that I am allowed to roam about and pick anything that takes my fancy. Although I get lonely sometimes without you two rascals conniving up something and getting us into trouble. I miss our nightly chats too.

There's loads I want to tell you, but I am restricted on what I can say right now. But my protector—I'm not too proud to admit that I need protection once in a while—is very gracious with his house and belongings. He doesn't ignore me either. I've grown accustomed to seeing him daily and having decent conversations and superb meals with him. He is intellectually thrilling. I've learned so much from him! It's unbelievable, and I can only hope you come to like him as I have grown to like him. At first, when I was sent here, I thought it was going to be a disaster and I was going to die...from starvation or him actually killing me (not really, but it felt like it at first). He seemed very begrudging about having me in his house, but I think he's warmed up to me now. At least, he doesn't act like I'm annoying now. But who knows?

Crooks is having fun here as well. The place is huge and he is able to roam about on his own. I hope Hedwig is having just as much fun.

I so desperately wish I could talk to you. I feel so left out and isolated. I'm here by myself while my guardian is off at work during the week.

Thanks, by the way, for my birthday gift! I love the CDs and ever grateful for the CD player!

Well, I imagine that's about it.

Love your friend,

Hermione

I wrote a similar note to Ron, telling him about my time here and thanking him and his mother for my birthday gifts as well—and also ragging on him about his homework too. I just wouldn't be a letter from me without something like that to bug them.

I pulled out a blank book and began journaling my time here with Severus. I had forgotten about my promise to Ginny to write everything down so I started. Now all I had to do was remember to do it every day...yeah, right. I sat back and placed my ink well and quill back into my desk. Now what was I going to do?

I looked at the clock. It was almost noon and Severus wouldn't be back until four. Okay. I got up from my chair and headed towards the door. I walked solemnly towards the dining room for lunch.

After finishing a very satisfying fish and chips, I headed back to my room to start on some homework—might as well do something useful right?—when I spotted my cello case in the corner of the room. I hadn't touched it since I got it so I figured it was time to start taking on the challenge. I scurried around the room looking for my music books and found them stuffed in the bottom of a drawer--why they were there I don't know—and transfigured a stand. Sitting down on my vanity bench, I placed the cello case beside me and gently pulled it out. Picking up one of the beginners books, I placed it on the stand and started to read.

I practiced for two hours before I got too frustrated and had to put it away. Now what was I to do? I got up and started to roam around when I stumbled upon the greenhouse again. So I went through it enjoying the warmth. It was during this walk that a thought struck me. Yes, I could do that....

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

I had everything set for my surprise for Severus when he came home. This was going to be great! I was so excited that I was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement like a little school girl. I looked at the clock on the wall in my room and saw that it was almost time for Severus to come home. So I rushed out of the room and into the "seasons" room. I hid behind one of the big oak trees in the middle of the dome.

I only had to wait a little while before I heard the door open and close again. I could hear the crunching of his boots coming towards the tree. I held my breath, hoping that he couldn't see me because it would spoil everything. He stopped and I could just imagine him looking around, using his keen eyes trying to find me when I was just right in front of him.

"Bloody woman drags me out here, without a winter cloak, and she's not even here yet," I heard him mumble under his breath. I held back a snicker at this and bent down carefully and quietly, making sure my joints didn't crack. I heard him turn around in the snow, with a laboured sigh, and start back towards the greenhouse. I quickly scooped up a ball of snow in my gloved hands and peeked around the tree. His back was facing me so I hung tight to the tree and threw the snowball as hard as I could at his black back and just as quickly, ducked behind the tree again.

All I heard was a "What the bloody hell?" I then charmed the snow from behind another tree to lob itself towards him. I saw it whiz by and I heard the loud thud it made with the sinister man. This man needed a little fun in his life. He was too serious all the time. I felt him collide with my tree. He was playing my game now, except he thought I was somewhere else. This will be fun!

I waited for a while and then charmed the snow again. I heard the snow crunch beneath his boots as he moved towards the tree where the snow came from, and then I heard nothing more, but saw him instead. Crap! He used a silencing charm!

I quickly followed suit and moved to hide myself again as he crept upon the other tree. I watched him from where I was, half hidden, and saw him jump to the other side, trying to scare me. I picked up the snow again and threw it at him, while laughing. He turned and it hit him in the face, which made me laugh even harder. I rolled on the ground with my eyes squeezed shut—that was not the brightest idea because the next thing I knew a pile of snow was on top of me. I tried to dig my way out, but I failed miserably. Then I could feel Severus on top of the pile digging me out. He finally got to me and soundly kissed me.

He pulled me out of my pit and then backed away, revealing the snowball in his hand. I ducked and ran behind another tree. I picked up some snow and peeked around the corner; he was nowhere in sight. I had lost him. Now I was in trouble! He was a spy. There was no way I was going to catch him, unless he wanted me too.

I casted a disillusionment charm on myself and sat where I was. I finally saw the edge of his black cloak and sent the white fluff flying. It curve—because of the magic—and hit him with another thud. He whirled around, exposing himself completely and then sent a snowball in my general direction. I couldn't move because the prints in the snow would give my position away, but if I stayed put the ball would hit me and still give me away. By the time I made a conscience decision, I was already hit.

"Ah ha!" he yelled as he came hurling after me. I ended the spell and held up my hands.

"Truce!!" I screamed "Truce!"

He relented and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me. He looked at me and said, "Let's go inside Hermione. It's a bit nippy out here." I nodded my head in acquiescence and slipped my wand out of my sleeve and charmed a generous amount of snow to drop on Severus' head. I ran for my life giggling and screaming after seeing his irate face. He looked like he was going on a killing spree soon.

He chased after me when the daze had worn off, and buddy, he was quick. I ran top speed when I reached the greenhouse and took a different route than usual, trying to beat him into the actual house...even though that was highly unlikely seeing as this was his house. I never looked over my shoulder, afraid of what I might or might not see. I made it safely to the house and booked it down the hallway leading to my room. Skidding to a stop I opened the doors to my room and ran inside, closing them quickly behind me.

I turned around trying to catch my breath and found myself face to face with the greasy bat of the dungeons himself. I screamed. I didn't expect him to be right there and it surprised me. Deftly he picked me up and threw me onto the bed then climbed on top of me and pinned me down. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do.

He smirked down at me and said, "Now Miss Granger, how shall you be punished for your childish behaviour?" I gaped at his jibe. He was flirting with me! I quickly regained my composer as I realised he was awaiting my answer. So in a deep husky voice I said, "Perhaps I should be spanked, or maybe a detention."

Now it was his turn to be in shock. But instead of replying or continuing our flirting session, he leaned down and kissed me deeply and passionately. He released my wrists and legs in the process. I took advantage of this and ran my hands through his hair. He broke the kiss and I gasped for air, because I was still out of breath from running, as he started to nibble at my earlobe. I sighed in contentment and a moan I didn't know I was capable of came out of my mouth. This was still new territory for me.

"As much as I would like to do this for a while Severus, we can't. I still have another surprise for you," I spoke finally. He nodded his head in understanding and rolled off of me. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek in gratitude and hopped of the bed after him. "Go get your winter cloak and meet me back in the seasons room," I said and went to fetch my own winter cloak.

I went to the room and set up a little fire pit and a log close by it. I ignited the fire and conjured a table with the necessary ingredients on it. Severus came out and sat down next to me.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that we could sit by the fire for a while and then eat s'mores," I replied.

"A what?"

"A s'more. Here, let me show you a muggle tradition." I turned to my little table and grabbed a graham cracker and quoted the Sandlot—one of my favourite American movies: "'You're killing me Smalls! These are s'more's stuff! Alrite now pay attention. First you take the graham, you stick the chocolate on the graham. Then you roast the 'mallow. When the 'mallows flaming... you stick it on the chocolate. Then cover with the other end. Then you scarf. Kind of messy, but good!' I'm sorry, but I had to quote that," I then proceeded to tell him where I got the quote and everything about the movie. He seemed mildly amused but then again, he has the freaky façade and I can never tell.

I got up, put his marshmallow on the end of the stick, and gave it to him, making myself another one and walking to the opposite side of the fire.

"Now, do as I do," I said and showed him how to put his marshmallow into the flame and catch it on fire and then blow it out. I ate the marshmallow instead of making a s'more that time.

"Your turn," I smirked. He grimaced at me and followed my instructions, but instead of blowing out the marshmallow; he panicked and turned around trying to wave the stoker around crazily and effectively causing the mallow to flying backwards. Instinctively I reached for it and caught it, but it burnt my hand. Before I could get rid of the harmful marshmallow, Severus was by my side in a thrice and he grabbed my wrist and held my hand up to his mouth and ate the mallow right off my hand! He then decided to lick it clean. It still stung like hell, but it tickled for a time and took my mind of my pain. How was it that he could turn just about anything into something sensual?

He pulled out his wand, healed my hand, and pulled me to him. For the third time that night, he kissed me.

I pulled away and turned back to the snacks. Disappointed, Severus followed suit and tried again. He was never one to back down from a challenge or to be showed up by someone else. So we made s'mores and we talked for a few hours as we sat by the fire. I even braved mentioning my letters and asking if he could deliver them for me.

"You know the rule Hermione," he said.

"I know, but just this once, maybe you could figure out some way to slip it to them. You are after all, a spy," I tried to persuade him. He looked at me and I could see his confusion swirl in his dark eyes. He finally gave in though, "but no promises," he had clearly stated. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After a while of comfortable silence and lots of yawning I spoke up, "I think we should head in for the night."

"Why don't we spend the night outside? I could set up a tent and put a warming charm over it. We could sleep under the stars for once. What do you think?" He looked up at me from his position on the log. I glanced up at the stars and back at him.

Smiling I said yes and he went to work. Within a few minutes the tent was set up, the fire was extinguished, and the food was banished. I transfigured my clothes into comfy, but warm pyjamas and conjured a sleeping bag.

"You won't need that love," Severus said and banished the bag. The term of endearment didn't go unnoticed by me, but I do think he slipped because he didn't react at all…like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Anyway, I clamoured inside the tent and found a nice four-poster in the middle. I climbed up in it and was soon followed by Severus. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me then softly whispered in my ear, "Look up."

I did so and I could see the night sky above us, and I was warm and content. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged here, like this was the man I have been waiting for and that feeling, I believe caused me to mature just a little more that day.

I fell asleep with the sound of his rhythmic heart, the beautiful soft light of the stars, and the warmth of them man next to me.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Long time no see! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of a pain in the butt to get out. I had to push through this really hard to get it done and I apologise for the long delays in between chapters but school is a priority. Please review and I'll continue with the next chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews I have had so far!!

-Ryann


	9. Chapter 9 : Rubies and Emeralds

**_When We Last Left Our Heroine:_**

Anyway, I clamoured inside the tent and found a nice four-poster in the middle. I climbed up in it and was soon followed by Severus. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me then softly whispered in my ear, "Look up."

I did so and I could see the night sky above us, and I was warm and content. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged here, like this was the man I had been waiting for and that feeling, I believe caused me to mature just a little more that day.

I fell asleep with the sound of his rhythmic heart, the beautiful soft light of the stars, and the warmth of them man lying next to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rubies and Emeralds**

The next day I was greeted with sunshine only. I rolled over expecting Severus to be next to me but instead I found only a note on his pillow. He apologised for not being with me when I woke up, but he had to go to Hogwarts for classes and he didn't want to wake me. It was a sweet gesture on his part.

Sighing heavily, I got out of bed and cleaned up everything from the previous night and headed to my room to clean myself up. It was going to be another lonely and unexciting day ahead of me.

I spent the morning working on my studies and the afternoon reading. Severus came in the sitting room to find me reading a Potions journal. His scowl dissipated as he saw me lying on the couch and he kissed me on the forehead as he murmured a "hello". He picked my legs up and sat down, gently replacing my legs on his lap.

"What's wrong? Bad day?" I asked. His scowl returned then.

"Of sorts. Nothing to trifle you with my dear," he said this in a light tone, but his features stayed the same. I moved closer to him and tucked my legs under me. I kissed his cheek, then his nose, and at last his lips as I moved to straddle his lap. Even the kiss was distracted and distant. Something was _seriously_ wrong.

I backed away. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Hermione, I am fine. Now, I have a surprise for you and we need to leave soon. So, go get ready and put the ball gown on that Albus gave you. I'll come get you when it's time to leave." He kissed me quickly and helped me up from the couch.

"But what..."

"But nothing Hermione. For once, just do as you're told with no questions attached." He smiled and sent me on my way.

About an hour later, Severus knocked on my door. "Enter," I replied and finished charming my make-up and hair. I sup around as he came into the room.

"What do you think?" I asked teasingly and coyly waited for his response.

He took his time sweeping his eyes over me, drinking in my figure like he was seeing me for the first time.

"You are stunning." He took my gloved hand, pulled me towards him, and kissed me soundly.

When he pulled away, I lamely followed him, not wanting that kiss to end, and I heard him chuckle lightly.

"My dear, as much as I would _love_ to continue this, we really do need to go. And you will need this too," he said as he handed me a golden gilded mask.

I looked up at him in bewilderment and he gently put his finger to my lips to keep me from asking the questions that were burning in my head. He held his arm out for me to take after he was sure I would not speak.

Silently we walked to the fireplace in the sitting room and he murmured our destination as we stepped into the green flames.

After the spinning sensation left, I could make out his dungeon quarters at Hogwarts. He shook his head again to detour my ever growing pile of questions.

Why was everything so hushed and quiet? Did he enjoy seeing me struggle to not burst with questions? Why was he choosing to be so secretive now? This was very out of character for the normally snarky professor of the dungeons.

As we climbed up the stairs, I could hear students chattering gleefully, Suddenly Severus pulled me aside and into the shadows.

"Now I will explain," he smirked, "Albus is throwing a masquerade ball in hopes that it will cheer the students and faculty alike from the gloomy days ahead. Naturally, we cannot enter together, but if you charm your voice and fix your mask to stay no matter what, I will be able to approach you later with no one the wiser. Tell no one who you are; if someone insists, make something up. Remember, you are technically in hiding still. Albus also has invited some order members and some of the staff were able to bring their significant others, therefore, when I approach you, we can be ourselves. Natural. But nothing too obvious or risky. Remember who gave you the dress." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead sweetly before letting me go.

As I climbed the rest of the stairs up to the next level, I looked back for one more glance at him, but he was gone.

As I approached the Great Hall unaccompanied, I could hear gay chatter and laughter more prominently and, as far as I could tell, the party had been in full swing for some time. So why did we arrive so late? Did Severus _want_ to make me look foolish?

I took a deep breath, charmed my voice and mask and hoped against hope that I would be able to enter unnoticed since everyone would be dancing.

Pushing open one of the great doors, I could see glimpses of fine dresses and dress robes alike, all twisting and turning in one big blur; girls with their hair all done up and masks of varying shapes and sizes. It was a fantastical sight to behold; almost as if I was walking in on a fairy tale than reality.

As I crept into the room, I could hear several gasps and everyone stopped to stare at me. Never had I ever felt so exposed in my entire life. I looked down to make sure I was fully clothed. Even with all the fabric beneath my hands, I felt naked. Fierce whispers started as I made my way towards the refreshment table.

"Who is that?"

"She's gorgeous!"

"How expensive that material must be!"

"Is that mask _real_ gold?"

I ignored them all and pretended to be indifferent. No one, save three people knew who I was tonight. I could pretend to be anyone I wanted; celebrity, royalty, foreigner.

I poured myself a glass of punch and sipped on it delicately as Dumbledore approached me.

"I say my dear, you are looking quite stunning in that gown. I almost didn't recognise you."

"Thank you professor."

"Please, for tonight, address the staff by their given names, just to help with pretences."

I nodded in acquiescence. He smiled and bid me ado as he left to steal McGonagall to the dance floor.

I was startled by a soft voice in my ear.

"You are looking lovely tonight. May I ask for your name?"

I turned around and found myself face to face with Malfoy. There was no denying the blonde hair.

"My name is of little consequence. Tell me what you desire and be on your way so I can go back to enjoying the party."

"What I desire is you fair lady," he smirked and took my hand in his. "Dance with me," he commanded.

"No." Firmly, I snatched my hand out of his grasp and turned to walk away, but he fiercely grabbed a hold of my arm and jerked me towards him.

"No one refuses me," he whispered in a deathly tone.

"I believe I just did. Now unhand me."

"Not until you give me what I want," he smiled cruelly.

This could not be happening again! I had no control and no way to defend myself. I could scream, but hat would only cause trouble that I was trying so desperately to avoid. I panicked and tried prying his slimy hands off my arm, but to no avail. He was too strong for me, and my wand was in my garter...a little inconvenient. Next time I would have to be more vigilant on where I store it.

"Unhand her Mr. Malfoy. The lady told you she did not want to dance with you."

I looked towards my savoir and almost could not believe my eyes. I had to keep myself from gasping at the sight. He stood clad in black dress robes, made from the finest material. His hair was slicked back and tied at the nape of his neck. His mask, however, was a different story. It was golden and matched my very mask. Severus stood before me wearing a Gryffindor colour visibly for everyone to see. He was showing more of his affection for me than he could ever be able to put into words. I was deeply touched. How would I ever be able to show him the same amount of love? Love? Where had that come from? Did I love him? Did _he_ love _me?_ I was in a whirlwind of crazy emotions.

My head was about to burst with confusion. I shook my head to clear it of some of its muddle thoughts and stared at him hungrily.

"Unhand her Draco. I should not have to repeat myself."

"Y...y...yes Sir!" Malfoy stammered and quickly released his grip on my arm. I could not, for the life of me, take my eyes off of Severus. He seemed to understand because he smirked almost gleefully as he came closer.

He offered me his arm and gently asked me to dance. I accepted and took a hold of his arm. Guiding me onto the dance floor, I could hear Malfoy's protests and felt almost giddy. As we began to glide across the floor, I leaned into Severus and whispered my gratitude to him. He merely nodded and guided me around in dizzying circles. Murmurs of his name and "the mysterious woman" could be heard throughout the hall. It was on everyone's mind, if not their tongues as well. Everyone wanted to know who I was and why I was dancing with the Beast...and enjoying it.

I smiled at him, and with my unfamiliar voice, I heard myself ask, "You know everyone is watching us and wondering why I am dancing with the greasy bat?"

He laughed and smiled at me, and I could have sworn I heard a few gasps. He looked at me and replied, "And may I inquire to your answer for those prying questions?" His smile turned into a coy grin.

"I would tell them it was none of their damn business. If I want to dance with the most handsome, honest, gentle man in the room, I will." He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Most of them would scoff in your face Miss Granger. Who shall we say you are tonight?"

"I thought the point of a masquerade was to hide one's identity, not to revel it after a time. Let's keep them guessing for tonight."

"You, my lioness, have picked up on some very bad Slytherin tactics," he smirked.

Severus and I spent most of the night dancing, with a few moments to rest our feet and to quench our parched mouths.

Whispers and rumours to my identity flew across the Great Hall all night. On more than one occasion, Parvati and Lavendar came to me begging to know who I was and why I was with their potions master. Each time I refused them the satisfaction of an answer and they would storm off in a huff, leaving Severus and me to chuckle quietly to ourselves.

As the ball began to dwindle down, Severus swept me to the dance floor once more time. I gently laid my head against his shoulder and he held my hand against his chest. Halfway through the waltz, Severs spoke.

"Come with me. I want to talk in private."

He pulled me out of the hall and towards the main doors to the grounds. Neither one of us spoke as I let him lead me towards the lake. We walked hand in hand in amicable silence for a while, when he finally stopped me and stood in front of me. There was a rose bush nearby and he picked a rose off and handed it to me.

Smiling, I looked up and gave him a questioning gaze.

"Hermione, I...," words failed him and he sighed heavily. "Hermione. I need to tell you something important, but bear with me, because it may take me a while to form the right words." He paused, took a deep, cleansing breath, took my hands in his, and looked me in the eyes.

"Hermione, you have brought me such life and pleasure since staying with me these last few months. I know it hasn't been very long, but I cannot keep this to myself any longer. I am not one for sentimental garb, but I know you are and we both know I am not an emotional man, or a man of words. I have only ever loved once before, and I will always love her. I want you to know that. My love never dies and it doesn't come easy or natural for me. I have been fighting these feelings for you since you have been a guest in my house, but I can no longer ignore them. I love you. I have for a long time, I just suppressed it because it was inappropriate...it still _is_ inappropriate. You are my pupil and 20 years my junior, but I can no longer hide behind my façade. You are of age now, and I lay out my heart for you to take. I lost my first love and it nearly killed me. I will not lose you too. Please, Hermione, be my saviour. Rescue me from the darkness I chose and be my light. You have been my guiding beacon, perhaps you'll remember that night in my rooms when I came home after a Death Eater meeting," he paused as he saw the light bulb register on my face, "I see you do recall. That night Voldemort was talking about using you for your power. I couldn't stand for that to happen, and I had previously been thinking of all the scenarios he would try and how I could prevent it. That's why I was dreaming of you. That's why I called out your name. You are my rock and salvation. Will you do me the honour of marrying me Hermione?" He pulled out a small ring. Rubies lined one side of the diamond while emeralds lined the other. I gasped audibly and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Severus! I ..." words failed me as I stared at him and then back at the ring. Was I hearing this right? It all made sense, but I could not wrap my mind around it, even with the fact presented to me. Dumbledore must have known about all of this. I don't know how I missed it.

Gobsmacked I stood there. My mind was screaming to say yes and snog him senseless, but my body would not move. I tried my best but I was rooted to the ground and frozen. Severus looked at me in confusion and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I long so much to tell him yes that it was physically painful. Tears swelled in my eyes from anger at myself. Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I utter a simple "yes"?

"Hermione?" Severus asked.

I just stared at him, begging him to forgive my silence and to figure out what was wrong, because I honestly had no idea myself.

"Hermione, answer me." He demanded.

Then came the voices, and it dawned on us both that I had been cursed. Obviously they did not know Severus was with me, so he put a finger to his lips and whispered that he would be back and slithered into the shadows of the castle.

"There, that will teach you some manners now won't it! You don't have Snape here to protect you now, you little whore. Now what I want to know is why you chose him instead of me?"

Terror flooded my body as I realised it was Malfoy who cursed me. Why did Severus hide if it was just a student? He could easily take care of him enough. I struggled against my invisible bonds to no avail. I was trapped.

"There there pussy cat, I'm going to take good care of you. Now, why would you choose an older, homely man such as Snape over myself?"

I felt him lift the silencing charm and took the opportunity to spit in his face, which was just a scarce few inches from mine. He slowly wiped the spit off his face, and then slapped me across the cheek. The sound echoed across the empty lake. I gasped in pain and could feel my left side of my face burn red. It felt like my eye ball was about to burst out of my head. Not far away, I could hear a low growl that I could only presume was Severus, waiting for Merlin knew what!

"I will teach you some manners."

He took out a knife and slowly walked towards me. My anguish increased ten-fold and I squirmed against my bonds again. Memories of Morren flooded my mind as I realised Malfoy's intentions. _'No! This will __not__ happen again!'_ I said to myself.

As Malfoy slowly placed the knife at the top of my bodice, Severus sprang out of the shadows and tackled the boy. The knife went flying through the air into the darkness.

In a deathly whisper, Severus spoke to the insolent boy, "You will not treat guests this way, especially women. Your father has taught you poorly boy, and if I _ever_ see or hear of you treating _anyone_ this way ever again, you can be sure that _I _will be the one delivering the lessons. Do I make myself clear?"

Malfoy nodded vigorously, and Severus begrudgingly let him go and stood up. I could see the malice in the boy's eyes and the loathing and murderous gleam in Severus'. It took a load of self control for Severus to let the boy go alive, that much was obvious.

Malfoy scurried away back to the castle, probably to brag to his cronies about how he manage to get some. I did not care, as long as I was still physically untouched. Two encounters of attempted rape is two too many for one person in a life time, let alone in a span of a few short months. Severus released me from the curse and I fell to the ground weeping. Severus caught me and held me tightly.

After an unseemly amount of time went by, I looked up at Severus and unexpectedly ravished his mouth. I could register shock on his face, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he pulled me closer and kissed me feverishly. Time stood still as we snogged by the lakeside. Severus pulled away first and wiped my tears away with the rough pad of his thumb.

"Are you okay love?" he asked sincerely. I nodded in compliance and leaned against his body, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He held me there for some time before I finally spoke.

"And Severus, I will marry you."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
